Pour l'amour du Diable
by Petite.Munchie
Summary: En attendant le consentement de Sam, Lucifer a trouvé un moyen de conserver son véhicule en état. Une rencontre en découlera. Va-t-elle réussir à détourner le Diable de l'Apocalypse ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment, le monde de Surpernatural n'est pas à moi. Je me suis largement inspirée de l'histoire "Light Bringer' de **Serenity-epic**, que vous pouvez trouver sur DeviantArt si vous lisez l'anglais.

**Note** : J'ai voulu tenter d'écrire une sorte « d'histoire d'amour » concernant le Diable, parce que tout le monde a besoin d'affection après tout. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Alice était une étudiante de 21 ans en première année de Master de droit privé. Son rêve était de devenir juge. Ses études lui prenaient le plus clair de son temps, et elle savait qu'une fois qu'elles seraient terminées, ce serait son travail qui lui en prendrait encore plus. Ceci dit, elle n'en avait que faire. En effet, Alice était plutôt du genre à regarder un bon film enroulée dans une couverture plutôt que d'aller faire la fête, alors passer son temps dans ses revues juridiques ne la dérangeait pas. Sa passion pour la justice l'avait d'ailleurs détournée du business familial : la chasse. Ses parents étaient effectivement des chasseurs.<p>

Il fut un temps où ils étaient très réputés dans le milieu, mais suite à la mort de son grand frère Peter – qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de connaître d'ailleurs, ses parents avaient mis un frein à leur « carrière ». Aussi se contentaient-ils maintenant des affaires qui se passaient dans un périmètre limité autour de leur ville, et ça suffisait amplement à l'étudiante. Malgré cela, la mort de leur fils les avait beaucoup affectés, et les rapports avec leur fille s'en étaient trouvés altérés. De peur qu'il n'arrive la même chose à Alice, ses parents préféraient qu'elles restent dans la ville où elle étudiait, et ils prétendaient dorénavant n'avoir plus de fille. Celle-ci comprenait leur paranoïa, c'est pourquoi elle faisait tout pour ne pas les inquiéter et leur donnait régulièrement des nouvelles.

La juriste n'avait que très rarement eu à exorciser un démon dans sa vie. A dire vrai, seulement deux s'étaient présentés à elle pendant sa licence. La paranoïa de ses parents l'ayant légèrement contaminée, son appartement était truffé de pièges démoniaques et protections en tout genre. Elle restait le plus loin possible de tout ce qui avait affaire de près ou loin au surnaturel et ne fréquentait surtout pas les collègues de ses parents. Malheureusement, par deux fois des démons étaient venus lui rendre une petite visite et s'étaient coincés dans ses pièges. Alice ne leur avait même pas laissé le temps de parler, trop terrifiée de savoir pourquoi ils étaient venus. Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'elle n'avait pas eu de mauvaise surprise de la sorte, et elle s'en réjouissait.

Nous étions à la mi-septembre et la jeune fille allait très bientôt débuter sa première année de Master. Elle était enthousiaste et à la fois terrifiée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Malgré avoir fait un nombre incalculable de fois ses preuves, l'étudiante avait besoin d'être rassurée, toujours inquiète de n'être pas assez intelligente. En préparation, elle avait acquis quelques manuels et passait beaucoup de son temps libre à les lire, ne saisissant pas toujours ce qui y était inscrit, à son grand dam.

C'était un jeudi soir. L'air était froid pour un mois de septembre, aussi Alice s'était-elle emmitouflée dans un plaid, calée dans son gros fauteuil près de la fenêtre de sa chambre – qui n'avait pas d'ailleurs une vue fameuse. L'ambiance tamisée et fraîche lui faisait penser à Noël. Tout à coup, des bruits vinrent perturber sa tranquillité. Elle se raidit immédiatement dans un sursaut. Etait-ce un autre démon ? Elle attrapa un des pots de sel et une bouteille d'eau bénite qu'elle avait disposés un peu partout dans son T2. D'un pas extrêmement mal assuré, elle se dirigea vers la porte menant sur sa pièce principale. Elle jeta un regard à l'intérieur de celle-ci pour y découvrir un grand homme qui semblait bien bloqué dans un des pièges peint au plafond, près de ses placards de cuisine – placards qu'il fouillait. Elle s'avança doucement, ses deux armes en avant, et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer l'incantation, l'homme sortit du cercle magique.

« Oh putain la vache ! S'écria-t-elle, sous le choc.

Apparemment, il ne s'agissait pas d'un démon. Complètement obnubilée par eux, elle en oubliait le fait qu'il existait aussi des êtres mauvais parmi les humains. Cette réalisation la frappa soudainement, alors que l'homme tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Cela dit, l'obscurité l'empêchait de distinguer ses traits. Le corps de la jeune fille commençait à trembler, et ses pieds la faisaient reculer instinctivement. Malheureusement, ne roulant pas sur l'or, son appartement n'était pas très grand. Elle se sentait vulnérable. Ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement une vraie arme, mais tous les couteaux étaient derrière son invité.

Adieu esprit de Noël.

L'intrus tira sur le tiroir coulissant qui contenait les couverts, comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de la juriste. Il attrapa le plus gros couteau et l'éleva.

_ C'est cela que tu cherches ? La nargua-t-il, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

Sa voix était grave, basse et assurée. Cet homme avait tout du parfait psychopathe pour Alice. Il posa le couteau sur le plan de travail puis replanta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

_ Je ne suis pas un homme.

Cette déclaration finit de liquéfier l'étudiante. A part les démons et les créatures basiques, elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose au final. La terreur l'empêchait même de réaliser qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

_ Vous allez me tuer ? Bredouilla-t-elle, terrorisée.

Il s'approcha d'elle, ce sourire narquois toujours présent, et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, elle en faisait trois. Malheureusement, le mur vint rapidement la bloquer. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre et s'amusait de sa peur.

_ Non, finit-il par lâcher nonchalamment. Mais je connais des démons qui adorerait t'étriper, et tes parents aussi.

Beaucoup de questions se mêlaient dans la tête d'Alice : si les démons veulent nous tuer, mais que lui non, ça veut peut-être dire qu'il est de notre côté. Mais pourquoi viendrait-il me voir ? Et s'il n'est pas humain, qu'est-il alors ?

_ Tu n'es pas très futée, lâcha-t-il, son sourire disparu. Je suis Lucifer, ce sont mes démons qui ont essayé de te tuer. Et je ne suis pas de ton côté, finit-il, un air dégoûté maintenant sur le visage.

_ Lucifer ? Co-comme le Diable ? Attendez, c'est n'importe quoi, ça…

L'étudiante ressentit soudainement une vive douleur dans sa poitrine. Sous le choc, elle attrapa son haut à l'endroit où son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de son corps. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, et elle dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. De petits gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

_ C'est n'importe quoi… Répéta-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Alice lui lança un regard empli de terreur. La réalité la frappa soudainement : le Diable était bien dans son salon.

_ Je- je suis dé-désolée, tenta-t-elle d'articuler. S'il vous plaît !

La torture s'arrêta enfin. Alice tomba sur le sol sous la surprise, et inspirait comme si l'air allait bientôt disparaître. Lucifer la regarda avec dégoût et se détourna d'elle.

_ Beaucoup de démons veulent faire souffrir tes parents, c'est pour ça que ceux qui ont réussi à te trouver sont venus ici. Je comprends pourquoi ils n'ont pas réussi à t'avoir, commenta l'archange tout en inspectant les pièges démoniaques. D'autres viendront, maintenant qu'ils sachent que tu es là. Tu les videras de leur sang et le conserveras pour moi.

Un silence vint s'installer, où on entendait uniquement la respiration toujours lourde de la juriste. De nouveau, beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais elle n'osait bien sûr en poser aucune. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à correctement imprimé le fait que le Diable était dans son appartement. Inutile de préciser qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout remplir la tâche que Lucifer lui avait confiée. Cependant, pouvait-elle refuser ? Sûrement pas. L'Etoile du Matin, l'air las, posa une espèce de pic argenté sur la table basse.

_ Tu les tueras ensuite avec ça. La prochaine fois que je reviendrai, tu as intérêt à avoir rempli ta mission. Sinon, tu es morte. »

Sur ces mots, l'énochien disparu dans un bruissement d'ailes. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Alice n'osa bouger, trop inquiète qu'il ne revienne pour on ne savait quelle raison. Tout son monde venait d'être retourné en à peine dix minutes. Tout d'abord, la nouvelle la plus choquante était bien sûr l'existence du Diable. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas elle-même pourquoi elle était aussi surprise. Les démons existaient bien, eux, n'est-ce-pas ? En fait, cela insinuait que Dieu existait également, et ça, ça renversait définitivement son monde. En effet, Alice était une athée pure et dure. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il y avait un Enfer, mais pour le reste, c'était encore à voir. Son opinion était que s'il y avait bien un Dieu, soit il n'était pas très gentil, soit il avait mis les voiles.

Bon, le plus important, c'était quand même cette histoire de sang de démon. Pourquoi en avait-il besoin ? Non, il ne fallait pas poser de questions sur les motivations. Il fallait plutôt se demander comment le récupérer. Lucifer avait l'air sûr que d'autres êtres diaboliques viendraient. D'ailleurs, il y a fait référence en disant « mes démons ». Cela voulait-il dire qu'il va les envoyer lui-même ? La panique regagna immédiatement la jeune femme à cette idée. Et dire que sa rentrée était lundi prochain !

« Si démons il y aura, j'espère qu'ils viendront ce week-end », se surprit-elle à penser.

Son esprit pratique refaisait surface. Elle avait vite compris qu'elle ne pourrait se dépêtrer de cette situation à moins d'y laisser la vie, donc il fallait rapidement s'y résigner. Maintenant, il allait falloir concilier sa vie avec cette tâche et ça, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. L'idée de prier Dieu de l'aider lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle l'a rejeta aussitôt. Il n'avait qu'à pas laisser cette situation s'envenimer se dit-elle, rancunière.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux démons lui avaient bien offert une petite visite au cours du week-end. Alice remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux venus en fin de journée, et pas alors qu'elle était sortie, comme s'il avait reçu des instructions ou des conseils. En effet, en « discutant » un peu avec eux, elle apprit que c'était Lucifer lui-même qui les avait conduits chez elle. Il piégeait donc « ses » propres démons. Enfin, était-ce réellement surprenant venant du Diable ?

L'étudiante avait réussi à remplir cinq bouteilles d'un litre et demi, le reste s'étant écoulé un peu partout sur le lino de son salon. L'opération fut ardue, non pas parce que tout giclait dans tous les sens, mais parce qu'Alice n'avait rien d'une chasseuse. Très peureuse, trancher la gorge de deux hommes – d'accord, démons mais dans le corps d'hommes – avait été une expérience hautement traumatisante. Sur le moment, elle avait sérieusement envisagé de renoncer et advienne que pourra. Cependant, l'instinct de survie avait été plus fort, et les paroles répugnantes que ces deux créatures avaient déblatéré sur ses parents l'avaient bien encouragée. Après cela, elle s'était retrouvée à chercher des astuces sur internet pour enlever correctement les tâches de sang. Son quotidien avait bien changé. Dire qu'elle espérait ne jamais rien avoir à faire avec l'autre monde, tous ses rêves étaient partis en fumée. Jamais elle ne pourrait revenir en arrière, surtout pas après avoir mutilé des corps humains. Ce n'était pas elle ça, elle n'était pas une meurtrière ! D'ailleurs, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle irait en Enfer ? Alice avait beaucoup pleuré, et des larmes menaçaient toujours de sortir lorsqu'elle ouvrait son réfrigérateur pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les bouteilles de sang.

Maintenant, sa prochaine inquiétude était de savoir quand allait revenir Lucifer. Allait-il simplement emporter les bouteilles ? Allait-il la torturer encore ? La nuit précédant sa rentrée fut longue et pénible, et lorsque le réveil de la juriste sonna sept heures, elle maudit son bourreau pour avoir perturbé sa vie. Alice reçut enfin une bonne nouvelle : son emploi du temps était plutôt bon. En effet, la plupart de ses cours se déroulaient le matin même si elle allait devoir se lever très tôt, elle préférait avoir ses après-midi de libre. Revoir quelques têtes familières lui avait également fait du bien, principalement Charles, un bon ami qu'elle avait rencontré en première année de licence et qui habitait dans le même quartier.

Quand la jeune fille rentra chez elle, toute sa bonne humeur retrouvée s'envola immédiatement. Il était dix-sept heures – elle avait préféré passer l'après-midi avec ses amis, retardant l'échéance de revoir les bouteilles de sang. Aucun signe de démon, ni de Lucifer à l'horizon. Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, mais son corps, toujours crispé, n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Alice alla s'asseoir sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, et entreprit de remettre ses cours au propre sur son Netbook. Assez rapidement, la fatigue l'enveloppa et elle s'assoupit au bout de quelques minutes. A peine eut-elle le temps de se reposer un peu qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre, la réveillant en sursaut. Démon ou Lucifer ? L'étudiante se leva, et cette-fois alla allumer la lumière avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers sa cuisine. Le Diable était là, la porte du frigo grande ouverte, et il avalait goulûment une des bouteilles de sang, alors qu'une gisait déjà vide sur le sol. Le liquide rouge coulait le long de son menton et venait s'écraser sur le lino avec un bruit macabre. Alice pouvait enfin discerner le visage de son tortionnaire et elle fut surprise. Même agréablement surprise, il fallait se l'avouer. Si on lui avait demandé de représenter le Diable, elle serait sûrement partie vers une espèce de créature rougeâtre avec des cornes et de grandes dents. Or, il s'agissait d'un homme grand, d'une stature assez imposante, avec des cheveux d'un blond cendré et une légère barbe de quelques jours. Le plus étonnant était encore ses yeux : ils étaient d'un bleu très perçant, mais pas pur, plutôt voilé.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine contemplation, Lucifer lui lança un regard, la bouteille toujours à ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un regard agressif mais plutôt indifférent. Ceci dit, la juriste se sentit prise en défaut. Elle détourna immédiatement son regard et croisa les bras, espérant garder la chaleur de son corps. La température avait en effet chuté de quelques degrés.

« Il faut que vous me dites s'il y en a assez, osa-t-elle dire, la voix mal assurée et les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où le sang commençait à former une petite mare.

L'archange jeta sa seconde bouteille sur le sol, faisant sursauter l'hôte des lieux, et en attrapa une troisième.

_ Il y en a suffisamment, mais tu n'as pas à me regarder. »

Prenant cela comme un reproche, Alice retourna aussitôt dans sa chambre. Elle reprit son petit ordinateur et s'installa sur son fauteuil. Le mot « Lucifer » fut tapé sur Google. La jeune fille apprit qu'il était un ange chassé du Paradis par son Père. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, sous le choc. Les anges existaient-ils aussi ? Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, amusée de sa propre ignorance.

« Dire que je ne savais même pas que le Diable était un ange, pensa-t-elle.

_ Un archange, plus précisément.

L'ordinateur portable fut aussitôt refermé. Alice releva la tête vers Lucifer, probablement la dernière bouteille à la main, du sang tâchant le contour de sa bouche. Quelques gouttes dégoulinaient le long de la bouteille et venait s'écraser sur le parquet de la petite pièce. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça, songeant au ménage qu'elle allait devoir faire. L'énochien suivit le regard de l'humaine, puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit, le sang venant maintenant salir la couette. Les sourcils de l'étudiante se froncèrent instinctivement, mais elle n'osa faire aucune remarque.

L'Etoile du Matin regarda Alice de haut en bas, d'un air hautement accusateur selon elle. Cette dernière se sentit très gênée, et surtout très petite et faible.

_ Tu n'es pas très impressionnante pour une chasseuse. Pour une humaine non plus, constata-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Alice était une jeune fille assez petite, et malgré des courbes agréables, elle restait plutôt frêle. Son visage était enfantin, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas toujours. Elle avait de grands yeux marron foncé, un nez court et retroussé, ainsi qu'une bouche étroite formée de fines lèvres. Récemment, elle avait coupé sa longue chevelure châtain clair pour que les hommes cessent de la regarder. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire peur à quelqu'un.

_ Je ne suis pas une chasseuse, ce sont juste mes parents qui le sont.

La peur s'entendait toujours dans sa voix lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. La pire chose pour elle serait de sonner arrogante, ce qui lui assurerait quelques minutes de torture – du moins, c'était ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Elle osa jeter un regard vers l'homme sur le lit, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était attirant. Terrifiant mais attirant. N'appelait-on pas le Diable « le tentateur » ? Elle espérait que c'était une quelconque force surnaturelle qui lui faisait avoir ces pensées contre-natures. Le nez de Lucifer se retroussa et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

_ Tu réalises que je peux lire dans les pensées, n'est-ce-pas ?

Alice ne savait soudainement plus où se mettre. Ses yeux semblaient chercher un point pour se fixer, mais elle n'en trouvait pas. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et plus elle tentait de chasser les images de son esprit, plus elles revenaient au galop. L'étudiante se leva soudainement, prise au piège.

_ Je-je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle. Je vais aller nettoyer la cuisine.

Toute excuse était bonne pour échapper au regard pénétrant de Lucifer. L'humaine se dirigea vers l'évier pour remplir un sceau d'eau savonneuse. Alors qu'elle était à genoux en train d'éponger la petite flaque de sang, l'archange la rejoignit. Elle leva la tête vers lui.

_ Vous avez terminé ?

_ Oui. Il m'en faudra plus la prochaine fois.

_ Oh.

Alice eut l'air infiniment triste. Ses émotions se lisaient parfaitement sur son visage. Etant une personne droite et franche, le mensonge n'était pas sa spécialité, et dissimuler ses sentiments non plus. La perspective de devoir vider de leur sang d'autres corps humains ne l'enchantaient pas du tout.

_ Vous savez si j'irai en Enfer à cause de tout ça ? S'enquit-elle d'une petite voix.

Lucifer, qui était prêt à partir, se retourna vers son interlocutrice.

_ Bien sûr, tuer est un péché mortel.

Les yeux d'Alice restèrent quelques secondes bloqués dans ceux de l'énochien. Puis, ils s'embuèrent et après un léger hochement de tête, elle baissa le regard. Bien qu'elle ne croyait pas au Paradis, elle ne serait jamais imaginée aller en Enfer. Qu'était vraiment l'Enfer d'ailleurs ? Brûler pour l'éternité ? Elle voulait lui demander.

_ Attendez-

Lucifer l'avait entendue mais il avait beaucoup plus important à faire. Des batailles entre anges, anges corrompus et démons faisaient rage à travers le monde, et dire que les états d'âmes d'une petite humaine l'importaient peu était un euphémisme. Ceci dit, c'était bien pratique de n'avoir qu'à récupérer son stock de sang déjà prêt. Un bruissement d'ailes et Alice se retrouvait de nouveau seule, du sang tâchant son appartement. Ce soir-là, avant d'aller se coucher de bonne heure, la juriste appela ses parents. Evidemment, elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Complètement épuisée, le sommeil fut rapidement au rendez-vous, même si ponctué de cauchemars.


	3. Chapter 3

A six heures du matin, Alice dut se lever pour se préparer à aller en cours. Deux semaines passèrent sans nouvelles du Diable. Malgré cela, l'étudiante était toujours anxieuse et sur le qui-vive, qu'elle soit à l'université, au supermarché ou avec ses amis. Maintenant, elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité nulle part, et elle appréhendait le moment où elle devrait rentrer chez elle, pour peut-être se retrouver nez à nez avec un démon. Alors qu'elle revenait de la bibliothèque, vers quinze heures trente, elle reçut la visite d'un grand homme noir, chauve, à l'air très peu commode. Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce à vivre et n'était dans aucun des pièges à démon. La panique envahit immédiatement le corps de l'humaine, mais elle tenta de se ressaisir, espérant que Lucifer prendrait quelques précautions pour ne pas perdre son approvisionnement en sang.

_ Lucifer viendra ce soir, déclara l'homme d'une voix autoritaire.

Les mains de la jeune fille agrippaient fortement la lanière de son sac jusqu'à rendre ses jointures blanches. L'intrus lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

_ Comment a-t-il pu te demander de remplir une tâche pour lui ? Ça m'échappe. Tu n'es qu'une créature répugnante.

Le sang de la juriste commença à bouillir. Malgré son air innocent, elle n'était pas du tout quelqu'un qui aimait se faire marcher sur les pieds, ni insulter de la sorte. Malheureusement, cela s'appliquait aux humains, et cet être n'était certainement pas un homme. Il fallait faire preuve de bon sens et ne pas s'emporter stupidement, ce qui pourrait l'expédier en Enfer plus tôt que prévu. Cependant, la frustration et la colère amassée ces derniers jours commençaient à lui peser, et ses nerfs étaient en boule.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, essayant d'avoir l'air un peu assurée.

D'un geste de la main, la créature envoya voler l'hôte des lieux. Avant d'aller s'écraser violemment contre le mur, sa joue heurta le dossier d'une chaise. Alice fut choquée par la douleur qui traversa son corps. A part quelques chutes à vélo et un bras cassé dans son enfance, elle n'avait jamais eu à subir de telles choses. L'injustice et la violence l'insupportait, et surtout la violence des forts contre les plus faibles – ce qu'elle était en ce moment, une faible humaine. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle était toujours sur le sol.

_ De quel droit m'adresses-tu la parole, cafard ! Je suis juste venu te prévenir tu n'as pas intérêt à le décevoir.

Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu. L'étudiante éclata en bruyants sanglots, plus à cause de la colère qui brûlait tout son être que de la douleur. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour se calmer. Le reste de l'après-midi, elle tenta de travailler pour se changer les idées. Quand la nuit tomba, Alice devint de plus en plus nerveuse. Incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit, elle alternait entre lire, regarder la télévision et nettoyer un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Il était maintenant vingt-trois heures et toujours aucun signe du Diable. Epuisée, la joue maintenant bleutée et enflée, la juriste décida d'aller se coucher. Vers trois heures du matin, elle se réveilla, une boule d'angoisse pulsant dans son abdomen. Instinctivement, la jeune fille décida d'aller vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans son appartement. Après avoir reconnu une silhouette familière dans la cuisine, elle alluma la lumière. Trois bouteilles vides gisaient déjà sur le sol. Bien décidée à découvrir qui l'avait maltraitée l'après-midi même, Alice rassembla son courage :

_ Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais un de vos… 'Hommes' est venu ici tout à l'heure.

Lucifer tourna son regard vers la petite humaine, la regarda de haut en bas avant d'éloigner le goulot de ses lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle, ce qui raidit le corps d'Alice. Elle frissonna, l'air soudainement si froid et seulement vêtue d'un très long t-shirt.

_ Il était grand, chauve et sa peau était noire, continua-t-elle, tête baissée. Il a dit qu'il était venu me prévenir que vous viendriez.

_ C'était Uriel, un ange qui a rejoint ma cause.

La juriste releva la tête, surprise. Cette fois-ci, elle se fichait bien de tout ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Cette cause, le fait que des anges trahissaient le Paradis, peu importait. Elle n'aspirait qu'à retrouver sa tranquillité et surtout, elle ne voulait pas se faire frapper par tous les sbires de son « patron ». L'archange fronça légèrement les sourcils, lisant les pensées de son hôte. Il savait ce qu'Uriel lui avait fait.

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez lui dire de ne pas revenir, s'il vous plaît ? Il me fait peur.

Lucifer sourit, l'air joueur. Alice remarqua que son visage était beaucoup plus marqué que la dernière fois, mais elle trouvait que cela n'altérait en rien sa beauté, au contraire.

_ Plus que moi ?

_ Oh n-non, bien sûr que non ! S'empressa-t-elle de rectifier. Mais justement, déjà qu'il y a vous et les démons…

L'énochien se détourna d'elle avant de reporter la bouteille à sa bouche.

_ Si tu remplis correctement ta tâche, il n'aura pas à revenir.

_ Mais j'avais tout préparé ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de venir !

L'Etoile du Matin planta son regard glacial dans les prunelles chocolat de son interlocutrice.

_ Sur un autre ton.

Alice bredouilla des excuses. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne l'avait pas envoyée valser comme l'avait fait Uriel. Donc, dans son échelle de méchanceté, l'autre ange se trouvait au niveau supérieur par rapport au Diable. Au moins, la discussion – si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme cela – était possible avec ce dernier. L'humaine tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, attendant qu'il finisse pour qu'elle puisse nettoyer. Milieu de la nuit oblige, elle s'assoupit.

_ Alice !

Ladite Alice fit un bond à l'annonce de son nom.

_ Il m'en faudra encore plus la prochaine fois.

Elle hocha la tête, se frotta les yeux puis se releva pour aller nettoyer le sang dans la cuisine. Lucifer allait sûrement disparaître incessamment sous peu. Elle se demandait où il pouvait bien aller. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il venu si tard ? Remarquant qu'il n'était toujours pas parti, elle osa demander :

_ Vous heum… Vous avez un endroit où dormir ?

Une grimace traversa rapidement le visage de l'humaine, se maudissant pour sa propre stupidité.

_ Les anges ne dorment pas.

La bouche d'Alice s'ouvrit à la surprise. Elle se dit que ça devait être bien pratique parfois – ça l'aiderait pour ses études.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites alors ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret…

_ Corrompre des âmes, torturer les Hommes, énonça-t-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

L'étudiante resta plantée sur place, le regard dans le vide, ses mains trifouillant le bas de son t-shirt. Son âme avait en effet était corrompue.

_ Pourquoi vous ne nous aimez pas ?

La question resta dans l'air, et la juriste était elle-même surprise de l'avoir posée. Cependant, elle était désespérée. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle espérait que cette situation fût réversible. Après tout, c'était le Diable en face d'elle, n'avait-il pas les pleins pouvoirs sur le royaume d'en-dessous ? Ne pouvait-il pas rejeter une âme de l'Enfer ? Lucifer la regarda d'un air ennuyé.

_ Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai été chassé du Paradis ?

Un hochement de gauche à droite lui répondit.

_ J'aimais trop mon Père et ça s'est retourné contre moi. Quand il vous a créé vous, les humains, êtres répugnants, meurtriers et viciés, il nous a demandé d'être vos sujets et de vous servir. J'étais sa plus belle création, et il me demande de m'agenouiller devant des insectes, cracha-t-il, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

Alice s'était approchée, puis assise sur le canapé où le Diable s'était aussi installé. Elle s'était enroulée dans une couverture, la colère de Lucifer ayant fait descendre la température encore plus. Le regard de ce dernier fixait un point imaginaire en face de lui.

_ Alors j'ai refusé, et pour ça il m'a chassé du Paradis. Ensuite, mon frère Michel m'a enfermé dans la cage en Enfer, pour que je n'aille pas torturer les petits humains, railla-t-il.

L'étudiante réfléchit à cette histoire – qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu d'ailleurs. Sa première pensée fut « _c'est injuste_ ». Alice était quelqu'un de très sensible et émotive, ce qui la rendait un peu naïve parfois. Le malheur d'autrui pouvait la rendre infiniment triste. De plus, avant d'avoir posé la question, elle avait déjà elle-même une réponse toute formée. Une des raisons pour laquelle elle ne croyait pas en Dieu était que, selon son opinion, si quelqu'un avait créé les Hommes de la sorte, avec ces sentiments destructeurs et vicieux, soit il s'agissait d'une entité cruelle et sadique, soit il avait complètement raté son boulot. Les humains étaient en effet les animaux les plus meurtriers et incompréhensibles sur Terre, mais malgré cela, ils étaient aussi capables de tant de belles choses. En tous les cas, il est certain que si on lui avait demandé de servir des « insectes », elle n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié cela non plus. Alice tentait de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait qu'une version de l'histoire et qu'elle avait le Diable en face d'elle, mais son opinion était déjà formée : on n'enferme pas son enfant pour l'éternité car il a désobéi une fois. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cette cage était vraiment.

_ Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Lucifer se leva brusquement et la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Son nez était retroussé par le dégoût.

_ Je ne veux pas de la pitié d'un vulgaire humain, siffla-t-il.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais préféra ravaler les excuses qu'elle comptait renouveler. Il était difficile de discuter avec l'archange sans dire quelque chose de travers. Son cœur se pinça, déçue de n'avoir pu établir un meilleur contact. Lucifer allait occuper ses pensées, elle le savait et le redoutait.

_ Trouve-moi plus de sang, et garde tes considérations pour toi à l'avenir. »

L'énochien quitta la pièce sur ces ordres. Alice eut du mal à se rendormir ce soir-là, se demandant quand est-ce que Lucifer allait revenir. Elle se surprit à espérer que cela arrive assez vite. Ce dernier avait senti Nick faiblir sous sa Grâce depuis quelques semaines, c'est pour cela qu'il avait besoin de sang de démon. Il était très important de le maintenir en état jusqu'à ce que Sam lui donne son consentement, ce qui n'était pas encore pour tout de suite, il le savait. L'effritement de son véhicule rendait l'archange plus affecté par des besoins et instincts humains. Il avait par exemple ressenti la faim et la soif plusieurs fois. Evidemment, il n'était aucunement difficile de les ignorer, mais ils étaient bien là.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà un chapitre plus long, histoire que leur "relation" commence à se mettre en place.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, Alice se trouvait dans sa chambre et faisait les cent pas alors qu'elle discutait au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie. C'était un samedi soir, et un seul démon était venu depuis la dernière visite de Lucifer, aussi n'avait-elle pu récupérer que quatre litres de sang. Sa technique n'était toujours pas au point. Converser de tout et de rien avec quelqu'un qu'elle adorait lui faisait un bien fou. Les deux filles ne se voyaient que très peu dans l'année, car elles étudiaient aux antipodes l'une de l'autre, mais elles organisaient de longues conversations téléphoniques une fois par mois. C'était l'occasion de « faire les filles ». Cependant, Alice n'avait pas avoué la profession de ses parents et tout ce qui en découlait à sa meilleure amie ; cela ne servait à rien.<p>

« Et sinon, toi, comment ça se passe côté cœur ? Charles ne t'intéresse toujours pas ? La taquina son amie.

Alice activa le haut parleur, posa son téléphone sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre et s'installa dans son gros fauteuil.

_ Je te dis que ce n'est qu'un ami, rhoo ! Arrête avec ça !

_ Oui enfin depuis ta relation de quatre ans, c'est silence radio quand même. J'ai pas envie que tu finisses seule et mangée par tes quatre chats.

L'étudiante poussa un petit cri outré. L'envie lui prit de fermer la bouche de son amie. Toute fière, elle commença :

_ Et bien figure-toi que j'ai effectivement rencontré quelqu'un. Il est grand, blond, des yeux comme tu ne peux pas imaginer… Bon, il est plutôt mystérieux mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Alors que son amie poussait un cri excitée, Alice se repositionna sur son fauteuil, un peu mal à l'aise d'avouer tout cela à propos du Diable, et alors qu'elle tournât la tête, elle aperçut ledit Diable sur le seuil de sa chambre. Elle se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair, le dos collé au mur.

_ Heu Jen, excuse-moi, quelqu'un sonne à la porte, je dois te laisser. Bye !

Qu'avait-il entendu ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Que faisait-il là ? Elle n'avait pas amassé assez de sang. Alice resta accolée au mur, trop gênée pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Elle espérait vainement qu'elle pourrait mentir et prétendre qu'elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il lisait ses pensées comme un livre ouvert.  
>Lucifer observa l'humaine en face de lui. Il scruta ses lèvres rosées, ses grands yeux apeurés, ses formes dissimulées sous ses vêtements, jusqu'à ses jambes tremblantes, mises en valeur par une paire de collants noir opaques. Il sentit quelque chose dans son estomac, quelque chose qui venait sûrement de son véhicule. C'était étrange et inconnu. Le regard de l'archange pesait sur le corps d'Alice, comme si elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. La gêne arrivant à son paroxysme, elle osa demander :<p>

_ Si- si vous êtes là pour le sang, un seul démon est venu, alors je n'en ai pas encore assez.

_ Je sais.

A ces mots, Lucifer disparut. Surprise, la jeune fille laissa son corps se déraidir. Elle rejoignit sa pièce à vivre, aucun signe de l'archange. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Était-ce ce qu'il avait entendu qui l'avait fait fuir ? Déçue et embarrassée, elle entreprit de faire la vaisselle pour s'empêcher de ruminer. Tout à coup, l'énochien apparut à quelques centimètres d'elle, la faisant sursauter spectaculairement. Une assiette s'échappa de ses mains et vint s'écraser sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Alice vint s'appuyer sur le comptoir et porta sa main sur son cœur, tentant de se calmer.

_ Vous m'avez fait peur !

_ J'ai bien vu, ria-t-il, très amusé de son petit tour.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna Alice alors qu'elle se baissait pour ramasser les morceaux.

_ Au contraire, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point vous tourmenter est amusant.

Elle lui lança un regard alors qu'il était toujours devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il avait nonchalamment mis ses mains dans ses poches et arborait un sourire fier. L'étudiante se sentit minuscule, ayant du mal à mesurer la différence entre eux deux. Elle n'était qu'une petite créature faible et aussi éphémère qu'un clignement d'œil comparé à lui. Rien que de penser à l'âge qu'il avait lui faisait tourner la tête. Tout cela était fascinant. Instinctivement, elle portait la main à sa joue qui avait maintenant tourné au jaune foncé, se demandant si cet Uriel avait aussi aimé la frapper. Le sourire de Lucifer s'effaça et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, lui donnant soudainement un air beaucoup plus menaçant. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait, et l'idée qu'un autre avait abîmé son jouet l'agaçait quelque peu. Il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune humaine. Celle-ci eut un petit geste de recul.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Paniqua-t-elle.

_ Tais-toi, ordonna fermement Lucifer.

Il ne posa que son index sur la joue de son hôte. Cette dernière frémit à ce contact. Il était tellement froid, c'était surnaturel. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Alice regarda l'archange avec confusion.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_ Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires.

La confusion de la juriste s'agrandit. Une idée en tête, elle alla se regarder dans un miroir. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc, ses doigts osant à peine toucher son visage. Un grand sourire vint s'y dessiner. Elle se retourna vers Lucifer.

_ C'est magique, vous pouvez soigner les gens ! C'est impressionnant, merci beaucoup !

L'énochien resta quelques secondes à la regarder, l'air toujours très sérieux, puis s'envola sans dire un mot. Faire plaisir à cette humaine n'était aucunement prévu et son sourire l'avait énervé. Il ne voulait pas de la gratitude d'un Homme. Il ne voulait pas apprécier un Homme.  
>La jeune femme, confuse, espérait que le Diable allait réapparaître mais il n'en fit rien. Les jours suivants, le toucher de l'ange la hanta, ainsi que son regard arctique. Le venin de l'amour commençait à s'insinuer perfidement, elle le savait. Un manque vint s'installer doucement. Seules ses études arrivaient à lui faire reprendre conscience de la réalité. Se retrouver dans un amphithéâtre à noter ses cours magistraux lui faisait réaliser que Lucifer n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi était-il même sorti de cette cage ?<br>Après quatre jours, Alice rentra chez elle en début d'après-midi. Quelle surprise quand elle trouva ledit Lucifer assis sur son canapé. Un sentiment de quiétude envahit la juriste, se sentant plus en sécurité en sa présence. Ceci dit, cela faisait maintenant deux fois qu'il venait alors que le sang n'était pas prêt.

_ Bonjour, le salua-t-elle en s'approchant du canapé.

L'Etoile du Matin ne daigna pas la regarder. Il était contrarié. Il n'aimait pas les réactions de son véhicule quand il la regardait. Un grand besoin de se défouler le prit.

_ Tu n'as toujours pas amassé assez de sang, siffla-t-il d'une voix basse, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran.

_ Mais… Ca ne fait pas longtemps que vous en avez eu. Et puis je ne décide pas quand les démons vont venir.

L'image de la télévision commença à sauter et les lumières à clignoter. Une ambiance très pesante régnait dans l'appartement. Alice remarqua que la peau de l'ange semblait de plus en plus sèche, prête à craqueler, et que ses yeux étaient assombris. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement attirant. Lucifer était maintenant en colère. L'attirance que cette humaine éprouvait pour lui l'insupportait, principalement parce que c'était inconnu. Il choisit de disparaître. Après avoir attendu quelques temps et ne cherchant plus à comprendre les humeurs de son invité, Alice décida d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois finie, elle enroula une serviette autour de son buste, se sécha les cheveux et se pomponna. Elle n'était pas vraiment adepte du maquillage, aussi faisait-elle juste en sorte d'avoir bonne mine. La touche finale était une eau de toilette à la framboise. Elle se disait qu'une odeur fruitée et simple lui allait beaucoup mieux qu'un parfum pompeux et cher. Alors qu'elle l'appliquait, les murs commencèrent à trembler. L'étudiante fit volte-face et s'agrippa au lavabo derrière elle. Tout à coup, le mur d'en face se mit à bouger et à se rapprocher d'elle.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle, absolument terrifiée.

Le coup des murs qui se rapprochent pour vous écraser était une de ses plus grandes peurs. Elle se rua vers la porte mais celle-ci ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Tambouriner ladite porte ne serait pas un terme exact tellement Alice y mit toute sa force. Elle se mit à hurler à l'aide, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

_ Lucifer ! Cria-t-elle enfin. Lucifer, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi !

N'obtenant aucune réponse et les murs se rapprochant dangereusement, elle tomba à genoux et attrapa sa tête entre ses mains. Elle répétait « _pitié_ » telle une litanie. Soudainement, tout cessa d'un coup. Les meubles étaient revenus à leur place, aucune trace de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le corps d'Alice était pris des tremblements les plus violents qu'elle n'avait jamais connus, les larmes ne pouvant s'arrêter de couler. Elle osa relever la tête pour regarder aux alentours et vit Lucifer appuyé contre la paroi de la douche.

_ V-vous avez arrêté tout ça ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

_ Oui, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai commencé, sourit-il.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Alice était à bout ; Lucifer lui faisait vivre un véritable ascenseur émotionnel. Elle se sentait nulle et stupide d'avoir mal interprété le fait qu'il l'avait soignée l'autre jour. Ce n'était qu'une « gentillesse » calculée pour mieux la blesser plus tard. La pilule était d'autant plus dure à avaler qu'elle l'aimait. Elle repoussait le sentiment avec force mais il était là. Elle se releva, les jambes tremblantes, et serra les poings si fort que ses ongles rentraient dans sa chair.

_ Pourquoi vous faites ça ?! Pourquoi ?! S'écria-t-elle. Je ne vous ai rien fait !

_ Je m'ennuie, et tes réactions sont tellement drôles à observer.

La jeune femme aurait voulu crier de frustration. Elle pouvait bien être minuscule, faible et insignifiante, elle avait des sentiments. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et continua de pleurer. Ne voulant pas le faire encore plus devant l'archange, elle sortit de la salle de bain et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Lucifer la regarda s'éloigner, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette. Ses frêles épaules bougeaient au rythme des sanglots, et il fixait sa nuque si fine qu'il se dit que même humain, il pourrait la briser facilement. Son véhicule semblait réagir à la nudité ; il savait que les humains s'en préoccupaient beaucoup. La terreur qu'il avait inspirée à sa captive ne l'avait pas amusé autant qu'il l'aurait espéré. Il réprima l'idée que son sourire avait été plus agréable à voir que ses larmes. Après quelques minutes, il alla la rejoindre. Pendant ce temps, la juriste avait tenté de reprendre contenance. Elle frissonna à l'arrivée de l'énochien de la pièce, qui s'assit ensuite à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque temps, en silence. Ce fut elle qui le brisa.

_ Je suis désolée pour le sang, je ferai mieux pour les prochaines fois.

Lucifer savait qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire tellement d'autres choses, mais il l'avait terrorisée une bonne fois pour toute. Elle avait décidé d'être docile et surtout, surtout de ne plus rien dire de travers. L'archange était déçu ; le jeu allait être moins drôle comme ça. Il disparut, préférant ne rien ajouter pour aujourd'hui. Dès qu'il s'envola, Alice poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Qu'avait-elle espérer ? Qu'il allait s'attacher à elle ?

_ Tu es bien naïve ma pauvre fille, pensa-t-elle. Et arrogante en plus pour penser qu'un archange puisse s'intéresser à toi…

D'autres larmes pointaient le bout de leur nez, alors elle se releva et se secoua. La vie continuait malgré tout. D'ailleurs, elle continuait d'autant plus que si elle mourrait, c'était direction l'Enfer, donc elle s'estimait chanceuse d'être encore en vie. Lorsque d'autres démons vinrent la voir, elle s'appliqua consciencieusement à collecter leur sang. Lucifer revint également plusieurs fois, et il s'amusait à lui faire peur de toutes les manières qu'il pouvait trouver, mais jamais plus dans les proportions de l'autre jour. Malgré cela, Alice ne voulait pas relâcher sa garde, et elle s'appliquait toujours à ne pas le contrarier. L'énochien le savait, lisant dans ses pensées, et était agacé d'avoir perdu le peu d'audace que la jeune humaine possédait.

Un vendredi, en fin d'après-midi, alors que Lucifer zappait les chaînes de la télévision pour déconcentrer l'étudiante dans ses révisions, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La juriste se raidit immédiatement et jeta un regard vers l'Etoile du Matin qui la regarda aussi.

_ S'il vous plaît, ne vous montrez pas, le supplia-t-elle, un air désespéré sur le visage.

Il sourit. Alice n'aimait pas ça. Elle était sûre que si elle demandait à Lucifer de ne pas faire quelque chose, il le ferait. En général, elle trouvait toujours des excuses pour n'inviter personne chez elle – trop petit, trop bruyant, trop désordonné. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer sur les pièges à démon – et maintenant les litres de sang qui trônaient dans son réfrigérateur. Stressée, la jeune fille alla ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son ami Charles.

_ Charles ! Bonjour, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je suis désolé de passer à l'improviste, mais les secrétaires ont enfin imprimé vos plaquettes de TD en droit des successions, alors je me suis dit que je te l'apporterai, pour que tu puisses bosser dessus au plus vite.

A ces mots, il lui tendit un gros paquet de feuilles. Charles était un jeune homme très grand, bien bâti, l'air méditerranéen avec de beaux yeux vert olive, et il était en plus très serviable et gentil. Il plaisait beaucoup aux femmes. Alice se sentait chanceuse d'avoir un tel ami elle se sentait protégée avec lui. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et le remercia chaleureusement, une de ses mains fermant toujours la porte à moitié.

_ Alors Alice, tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ?

Lucifer était planté derrière ladite Alice et avait ouvert la porte en grand pour se révéler, la fierté parfaitement visible dans son sourire. Charles fut très surpris. Il ne connaissait aucun petit ami à sa collègue juriste, et ne l'entendait jamais parler d'autres hommes en général. Il pensait avoir un peu l'exclusivité pour ainsi dire. La surprise était également grande du fait que le véhicule de Lucifer était tout de même beaucoup plus âgé que la jeune fille, qui faisait elle-même plus jeune que son âge. Alice était mortifiée. Evidemment, il fallait que les choses tournèrent de la sorte. Elle se força à sourire et à avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

_ Oui, pardon. Charles, voici Lu… Lucien, c'est un ami de mes parents. Lucien, c'est Charles, un très bon ami, finit-elle, lançant un chaleureux sourire audit Charles.

Lucifer haussa un sourcil à la façon dont l'humaine s'était débrouillée. Il était d'humeur à jouer.

_ Un ami de tes parents seulement ? Oh Alice, je pensais qu'on était plus que ça.

La juriste rougit furieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? A quoi jouait-il ? Si elle avait pu se cacher dans un trou de souris, elle l'aurait fait. Charles voyait bien l'embarras de son amie, mais il voulait tout de même savoir ce qu'il en était.

_ Et toi Charles, elle t'intéresse la petite Alice ?

C'en était trop. L'hôte des lieux n'avait jamais ressenti une telle gêne, même quand elle s'était rétamée sur scène devant toute son école en quatrième pendant le spectacle de fin d'année. Elle se mit à pousser Charles dehors, qui avait été invité à l'intérieur par Lucifer.

_ Ok, ok Lucien, vous m'avez assez foutu la honte. S'il te plaît Charles, ne m'en veux pas mais je suis trop gênée, on se voit lundi prochain. Salut !

Elle ferma la porte sur le jeune homme, lui-même content d'avoir pu sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Sur le chemin du retour, il tourna et retourna dans sa tête la possibilité qu'Alice sorte avec cet homme. Il n'aimait pas avoir à les laisser seuls. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais lui-même eu la chance d'être invité chez son amie. Le rouge avait du mal à disparaître des joues de la jeune humaine. L'archange était satisfait d'avoir enfin obtenu une réaction amusante, et le jeu n'était pas terminé.

_ Un ami de tes parents, hm ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? La nargua-t-il, son sourire ne voulant plus s'effacer.

_ Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ?! S'emporta-t-elle, honteuse. Charles, voici Lucifer, accessoirement aussi appelé le Diable, met-toi à l'aise ?

Elle se mit à rire doucement à cette proposition. C'était cela, il fallait mieux en rire. Lundi, elle réfléchirait à ce qu'elle allait inventer pour Charles.

_ Tu aurais pu dire que nous étions ensemble, puisque je t'attire tant que ça.

Alice s'arrêta aussitôt de rire, et le rouge lui remonta aux joues. N'arrêtait-il jamais de lire ses pensées ? Elle tira sur le bout de ses manches, dans un geste enfantin. Elle passa près de son invité pour rejoindre la cuisine, voulant à tout prix éviter cette conversation. Elle savait que cette attirance, pour ne pas dire amour, la rendait pitoyable. Elle entreprit d'éplucher des patates pour son repas du soir. Lucifer, joueur, la suivit et s'appuya sur le comptoir tout près d'elle. Il la regardait intensément.

_ En tout cas, ce Charles pense beaucoup à toi. Il s'imagine te toucher, t'embrasser…

_ Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît…

Alice lui jetait de petits regards implorants. Elle se doutait bien que Charles l'appréciait, mais elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir objectifiée par quelqu'un qu'elle aimait autant.

_ Il repense à toi quand tu avais les cheveux longs, et il s'imagine les tirer pendant qu'il te…

_ Arrêtez ! Cria-t-elle. Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Lucifer souriait toujours, mais il ressentait également quelque chose alors qu'il disait ses mots. Était-ce son véhicule ? La colère de l'humaine le gagna soudainement. D'un geste vif, ses doigts vinrent s'écraser autour de la gorge de son hôte. Celle-ci s'accrocha à son bras, les yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer. Ca y était, elle avait encore répondu. Cependant, elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher elle ne pouvait entendre la suite.

_ P-pourquoi… Articula-t-elle.

_ On ne touche pas à ce qui est à moi ! » Tonna-t-il.

Les yeux d'Alice commençaient à se fermer. Le manque d'oxygène allait bientôt la faire s'évanouir. L'énochien la lâcha soudainement, et elle alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un grand « boum ». Elle inspira une énorme bouffée d'air et toussa pendant quelques minutes. Lucifer était furieux que cet homme pensât à son jouet de la sorte. Il s'était défoulé sur elle et en était presque à regretter son geste, ceci dit. Une trace de main marquait le coup de sa victime. L'Etoile du Matin tendit la main dans le but de l'effacer, mais l'étudiante recula violemment. Elle se releva tant bien que mal puis courut dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé, même si cela était inutile. Alice vint s'écraser sur son lit et pleura longuement. Éventuellement, l'accumulation de fatigue, de stress et de tourments la firent tomber dans le sommeil.  
>Lucifer vint effacer ses traces un peu plus tard alors qu'elle dormait. Il resta quelques instants à l'observer curieusement. Il semblait que son véhicule la trouvait agréable à regarder. En tout cas, il préférait se dire que c'était bien son véhicule et non lui-même qui réagissait à sa vue. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se leurrer : l'amour que ressentait cette humaine à son égard était agréable, ainsi que sa compassion. Qui voyait plus loin que son étiquette de roi des Enfers à part elle ? Malgré cela, tolérer voire apprécier une telle créature était inconcevable, et Lucifer se battait contre ces sentiments. Son véhicule ne l'aidait pas du tout dans sa tâche, à son grand dam.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Merci beaucoup à Kami-Chan50 pour ma première review ! Ca fait vraiment super plaisir ! *sautille* Pour les autres qui lisent, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça motive. Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'Alice n'avait pas vu le Diable. Au début, cela l'avait aidée à se remettre de son agression. En effet, même si Lucifer en avait enlevé toute trace, la peur n'était pas effaçable. Malgré tous les signes qui lui prouvaient que c'était impossible, la jeune fille espérait toujours réussir à établir une connexion avec l'archange. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête, ni à chasser les pensées impures qu'il lui inspirait. Elle se sentait honteuse, après avoir encore été maltraitée, d'éprouver quelque chose pour lui. Elle se serait crue plus forte que ça. Mais la présence de l'être céleste était venimeuse, son toucher toxique.<p>

« Comme surnaturel…, se disait souvent l'humaine.

La juriste avait réussi à récupérer beaucoup de sang cette fois-ci, tellement qu'il n'y avait plus assez de place dans son réfrigérateur. Cependant, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Elle réalisa qu'elle n'en avait toujours aucune idée. Son corps semblait pourtant s'affaiblir de jour en jour. Lorsque le cap des trois semaines passa, Satan était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Il l'obsédait, et surtout lui manquait. Un soir, morte d'inquiétude, Alice joignit ses deux mains en un signe de prière pour la première fois de sa vie.

_ Lucifer, s'il vous plaît, si vous m'entendez, pourriez-vous venir ? Je… Je m'inquiète.

Elle garda les yeux fermés pour se donner plus d'intensité, n'ayant aucune idée si cela allait marcher ou non. Après quelques minutes, elle secoua la tête puis soupira. Evidemment que cela n'allait pas marcher, et quand bien même il l'entendrait, pourquoi lui répondrait-il ? Alice se prépara à manger puis alla regarder un film dans son canapé. Il s'agissait d'une histoire d'amour qui finissait mal, et elle laissa échapper quelques petites larmes au malheur des protagonistes.

_ Ne sais-tu donc que pleurer ?

Elle se retourna brusquement à la voix moqueuse devenue familière. Le véhicule de Lucifer s'était encore endommagé, et l'humaine grimaça à cette vision, pensant qu'il souffrait d'une quelconque façon. Elle ne put réprimer le bonheur de le voir et sourit.

_ Il y a plein de sang dans la cuisine, lui dit-elle, cette fois-ci confiante car son travail avait été bien fait.

Sans plus attendre, l'énochien alla engloutir tout le contenu des nombreuses bouteilles. Plus le temps passait et plus le besoin de sang était croissant pour maintenir en état son véhicule. Après avoir terminé, il rejoint son hôte.

_ Est-ce que vous m'avez entendu tout à l'heure ? S'enquit-elle, curieuse.

Lucifer s'était confortablement installé dans le canapé et avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, reposant ainsi son enveloppe humaine. Il planta ses yeux arctiques dans ceux de la jeune fille.

_ Oui, et j'apprécierai à l'avenir que tu ne me déranges plus de la sorte.

Alice tiqua, inquiète d'avoir encore fait quelque chose de mal. Cependant, ce soir-là, elle sentait que Lucifer n'était pas en colère comme la dernière fois. Après tout, il était quand même venu. Il semblait plus indifférent. Peut-être était-ce dû à ce qu'il faisait le reste du temps.

_ Je suis désolée, je m'inquiétais vu que ça fait plus de trois semaines que vous n'étiez pas venu…

_ Tu comptes les jours en plus ? La taquina-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Comme c'est adorable.

L'étudiante détourna le regard et rougit. Il semblait de bonne humeur ce soir. Toujours aussi énervant mais de bonne humeur. Elle se dit que c'était l'occasion pour poser quelques questions. L'archange sentait le dilemme qui se jouait dans la tête de sa captive et s'amusait de ses tourments.

_ Pose tes questions, je suis d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui.

Trop contente de l'opportunité, la juriste ne se formalisa pas du fait qu'il lisait continuellement dans ses pensées.

_ Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… Elles se rejoignent toutes en fait : comment êtes-vous sorti de cette cage ? Et du coup, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Le sourire du Porteur de lumière s'effaça légèrement.

_ Ce sont les frères Winchester qui m'ont libéré, enfin plus particulièrement Sam.

_ Oh mais j'ai entendu parler d'eux ! Ce sont des chasseurs connus, s'exclama-t-elle, très surprise. Mais alors… Pourquoi ils vous ont libéré ?

_ Ils ne l'ont pas vraiment fait exprès, c'était un plan minutieux que j'ai monté pendant des années, se vanta-t-il. Maintenant, j'attends que Sam me donne son consentement pour être mon véhicule afin que je me batte contre mon frère Michel, et que se réalise ainsi l'Apocalypse.

La nouvelle fut difficile à imprimer dans la tête de la juriste.

_ L'Apocalypse ? Vous voulez dire que vous êtes là pour la fin du monde ?

Elle s'était instinctivement éloignée de lui.

_ N'exagérons rien, rigola-t-il. Mais il se pourrait bien que la plupart des humains n'y survivent pas.

_ Pourquoi Sam vous donnerait son consentement ? Et pourquoi vous devez vous battre contre votre frère ?

Lucifer marqua une pause. Il s'était plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi il devait affronter Michel – il essayera d'ailleurs d'éviter cela à leur rencontre dans le fameux cimetière.

_ C'est ainsi que les choses doivent se passer et se passeront, constata-t-il simplement.

Alice se mit à réfléchir à toutes les catastrophes qui s'étaient produites depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le Diable. En effet, le monde entier semblait se dérégler, avec des apparitions d'épidémies, beaucoup trop d'accidents, ainsi que des cataclysmes naturels. Alors il s'agissait donc de la fin de l'humanité. Ceci dit, après l'existence du Diable, de Dieu, des anges, etc., la réalisation de l'Apocalypse n'était pas une nouvelle si surprenante, si ?  
>La jeune humaine était cependant très frustrée de la réponse de Satan. Elle ne croyait pas au destin ou à une destinée pré-écrite. Comment une créature aussi puissante que Lucifer pouvait-elle suivre une sorte de prophétie ? Ceci dit, elle se ravisa, se sentant soudainement arrogante. Ne disait-on pas que « les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables » ?<p>

_ Qu'adviendra-t-il si vous perdez contre Michel ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

L'énochien était étonné qu'elle lui pose d'abord cette question, qui était loin des considérations égoïstes qu'il pensait qu'elle aurait. Il n'en montra cependant rien.

_ Je mourrai. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, bien sûr.

Le mauvais pressentiment d'Alice se confirma alors. Pour elle, tout cela était bien inutile. L'Apocalypse était inutile. Pourquoi tout le monde devait-il toujours se battre ? Les anges n'étaient-ils pas censés être des êtres bons ? Pour le moment, ils semblaient tous être de caractériels enfoirés. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle posa sa main sur celle de l'Etoile du Matin, qui était glacée.

_ Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez, réussit-elle à articuler.

De peur de le contrarier, elle retira sa main presque immédiatement après l'avoir posée. Lucifer s'était raidit au contact de la peau chaude de l'humaine. Les Hommes avaient sans cesse besoin de se toucher, toujours en quête d'affection. Cela était totalement étranger aux anges, mais son véhicule s'effritait tellement qu'il avait presque l'impression d'être agressé par ces sentiments humains. Une douce chaleur avait parcouru son corps lorsque leur main s'étaient touchées. Il ne pouvait nier que cela avait été agréable. L'odeur de framboise qui entourait son hôte était également plaisante pensa-t-il. Gênée par le silence de l'énochien, Alice continua :

_ Vous avez dit que Sam allait être votre véhicule. Ca veut dire que… Vous êtes dans quelqu'un d'autre, là ? Enfin, ce n'est pas votre apparence ?

L'archange laissa échapper un petit rire.

_ Bien sûr que non, tu partirais en combustion spontanée si tu me voyais. Vous êtes trop faibles pour supporter l'apparence réelle des anges, donc nous prenons des corps d'emprunt. Celui-là s'appelait Nick.

Alice digéra l'information. Cela signifiait qu'elle était donc attirée par un humain normal. Elle était un peu rassurée à cette idée. Ceci dit, elle ne se leurrait pas non plus, c'était parce que Lucifer était à l'intérieur qu'elle était particulièrement charmée. Des images qu'elle aurait préféré garder pour elle fusaient dans son esprit. L'énochien grimaça.

_ Tes pensées sont si obscènes.

Par réflexe, l'étudiante attrapa son visage entre ses mains, comme si cela allait empêcher ses pensées de s'échapper.

_ Je ne les contrôle pas ! Gémit-elle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je vous apprécie !

Ah. Elle en avait dit un peu plus que prévu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Décidément, elle passait son temps à s'humilier devant le Diable. Ce dernier voulut l'embêter un peu.

_ Oui, comme tu apprécies ce Charles.

Le sang de la juriste ne fit qu'un tour. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on doute de sa sincérité, surtout concernant quelque chose d'aussi important pour elle que l'amour.

_ Très bien, lisez dans mon esprit dans ce cas, et voyez qu'il n'y a que vous.

Cette fois-ci et pour la première fois, le ton était assuré. Satan ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, espérant qu'elle ne sache plus où se mettre, comme d'habitude. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui, et cela combiné aux sauts d'humeur de son véhicule, il était perturbé. Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit d'une façon hautement agaçante puis reporta son attention sur l'écran en face d'eux. Alice se renfrogna et s'enfonça dans le canapé, vexée. Lucifer passait son temps à zapper après seulement une dizaine de minutes passées sur une chaîne. A ce rythme, la jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps à s'assoupir. Son corps glissa et sa tête se retrouva appuyée sur l'épaule de son invité. L'énochien observa son visage paisible, et cette chaleur maintenant plus familière vint de nouveau envelopper son corps. Son estomac semblait palpiter légèrement. Il approcha ses doigts de la joue de la jeune fille et l'effleura. Il ne partit que lorsqu'il fut appelé pour aider des démons à combattre des anges fidèles au Paradis.

Le lendemain matin, Alice se réveilla, toujours sur le canapé mais recouverte de son plaid. Elle s'emmitoufla un peu plus dedans et sourit comme une adolescente transie d'amour. En même temps, elle essayait de ne pas s'emballer on ne pouvait être sûr de rien avec Lucifer tant son comportement était changeant. D'ailleurs, ce fut de nouveau silence radio après ça. Pour Halloween, sa promotion avait décidé d'organiser une fête dans un bar du coin. Comme tous ses amis y allaient, Alice se dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour se changer les idées. Le jour J, l'étudiante enfila son costume, une courte robe-corset noire et rouge, accompagné de collants noirs et d'un chapeau de sorcière. Comme c'était une soirée spéciale, elle s'était même maquillée et avait sorti les talons hauts. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée que le Porteur de lumière pouvait venir quand elle n'était pas là. Aussi préféra-t-elle laisser une petite note pour indiquer qu'elle était à une fête. Charles l'attendait au coin de la rue.

_ Je suis content que tu sois venue Alice, c'est rare que tu viennes à une des fêtes de l'asso'.

_ Oui bah tu sais bien, ce n'est pas trop mon truc, mais là j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Puis ça fait du bien de vous voir en dehors des cours, expliqua-t-elle en attrapant le bras de son ami.

Le jeune homme se demandait si cette histoire de changer d'air avait quelque chose à faire avec l'homme de l'autre jour. Il n'osait cependant pas demander ce qu'il en était, ne voulant pas entendre que la juriste était déjà prise. Alors que la fête battait son plein, le Diable débarqua dans l'appartement, vers minuit. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Après avoir rapidement vérifié tout le T2, Lucifer ressentit une émotion étrange. Son cœur s'accéléra quelque peu.

_ Foutu véhicule, grogna-t-il. Il est grand temps que Sam se bouge !

L'inquiétude fit place à la colère lorsqu'il lut le mot de l'hôte des lieux. Sans même prendre le temps de boire le sang qui lui était réservé, il s'envola pour retrouver Alice. Il lui était très facile de trouver un humain. Les plaies qui ornaient maintenant ses tempes ne choquèrent personne, tout le monde étant déguisé pour Halloween. Il poussa ceux sur son passage et quand il aperçut l'étudiante rire aux éclats, le bras de Charles autour de ses épaules, une rage froide envahit tout son être. Il attrapa fermement le bras d'Alice, qui se retourna, surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de Satan.

_ Luc- heu… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Lui demanda-t-elle rapidement, grimaçant sous la pression de l'archange.

_ Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

La jeune humaine compris tout de suite qu'il ne fallait surtout pas répondre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, embarrassée. Préférant ne pas envenimer la situation, elle voulut prendre congé d'eux. Charles, agacé de la voir partir, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_ Hey mon vieux, tu vas la laisser tranquille ! S'emporta-t-il, poussant l'épaule de l'énochien. Tu n'as pas d'ordre à lui donner. Dégage.

Le sang d'Alice se glaça. Pour elle, son ami venait de signer son arrêt de mort. L'Etoile du Matin planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune étudiant. Malgré l'imposante stature de ce dernier, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Les lumières commencèrent à clignoter, toutes les vitres et les verres se brisèrent. Les yeux de Lucifer se mirent à briller, et son ombre ne cessait de s'agrandir.

_ « _Dégage_ », répéta Lucifer, un grand sourire ornant son visage blessé.

L'étudiante eut à peine le temps de distinguer l'ombre d'au moins quatre ailes immenses qu'elle dût fermer les yeux, une chaleur intense émanant du seigneur des démons. Tous les fêtards durent faire la même chose. Les gens criaient et tentaient de sortir. Alice s'agrippa à l'archange. Son estomac lui faisait atrocement mal, ainsi que ses yeux.

_ Lucifer, je vous en prie, arrêtez !

Sa plainte fut répétée plusieurs fois, puis les cris stoppèrent. L'air changea, ils n'étaient plus dans le bar. Alice s'écroula sur le sol de son appartement et se mit à cracher. Ses entrailles semblaient brûler de l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et remarqua du sang dans le creux de sa paume. Une autre quinte de toux et plus de sang coula. L'énochien la regardait souffrir sur le sol.

_ Ai-aidez-moi… Pitié, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Plus de sang fut perdu. Lucifer s'abaissa et toucha enfin le front de l'étudiante. D'un seul coup, toute la douleur disparut. Alice mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, sa respiration difficile à calmer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

_ Tu aurais dû être ici.

_ Mais je-

Le regard de Lucifer était tellement terrifiant qu'Alice préféra ne pas répondre. Elle avait pourtant laissé un mot. Les réactions du Diable étaient souvent incompréhensibles. Elle se leva enfin, toujours tremblante.

_ Dites-moi juste si mes amis vont bien, s'il vous plaît.

_ Il se pourrait que certains aient eu quelques organes endommagés.

Le ton était joueur mais le visage très sérieux. L'hôte estima qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre que Satan fusse calmé pour continuer cette discussion. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt à s'apaiser. Il regardait maintenant l'humaine de haut en bas, les sourcils froncés. Cette dernière était beaucoup trop attirante dans cette tenue. Le corps d'emprunt de l'énochien semblait crier pour avoir cette femme. Il voulait qu'elle soit proche de lui comme elle l'avait été quelques instants plus tôt. Alice prit peur. Il ressemblait à une bête sauvage prête à la dévorer, et les blessures autour de son visage n'aidaient pas. Lucifer s'approcha lentement de la juriste, qui recula tout aussi lentement.

_ Tu étais encore avec ce cafard qui était là, à te toucher.

_ Charles est un ami, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

_ Il ne pense qu'à te toucher…

_ C'est ce que les humains font pour montrer leur affection, contrat-elle.

Elle était maintenant accolée au mur, Satan dangereusement proche. L'étudiante était obligée de lever la tête pour le regarder correctement. Le véhicule réagit à la proximité du corps de la jeune humaine. Lucifer remua quelque peu, inconfortable. Il luttait férocement contre des désirs qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

_ Toi, tu as tout le temps envie de me toucher, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le souffle glacé du roi de l'Enfer caressait la joue de la jeune femme. Il semblait plus affirmer un constat que poser une question. Le comportement de l'archange était très étrange cette fois-ci, et la peur qui parcourait Alice lui faisait oublier l'embarras qu'elle ressentait. Elle éleva ses deux mains à hauteur du torse de Lucifer, comme pour le retenir, mais n'osa pas le toucher.

_ V-vous me faites très peur.

Il écrasa son poing contre le mur, juste à côté de la tête de la juriste, qui fit un bond spectaculaire. L'ange grogna de frustration et se détourna d'elle.

_ Mon véhicule ne fonctionne plus correctement. C'est comme s'il me rendait _humain_.

Le dernier mot fut accompagné d'une mine de dégoût.

_ J'ai récupéré beaucoup de sang, vous devriez aller le boire, suggéra-t-elle.

Avant de s'exécuter, il lui lança un dernier regard agacé. Alice laissa enfin échapper un long soupir afin de relâcher quelque peu la pression. Elle alla dans sa chambre afin de troquer sa robe pour un débardeur rouge et un vieux pantalon de jogging gris. Alors qu'elle venait d'enfiler ce dernier, toujours en soutien-gorge, Lucifer entra dans la chambre.

_ Lucifer, vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! S'écria-t-elle, attrapant son précédent costume pour se couvrir.

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Je suis en train de me changer !

L'archange ne bougea pas et inspecta son interlocutrice. Les Hommes s'importaient vraiment d'insignifiants détails, comme la nudité. Malheureusement, avec la faiblesse de son véhicule, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi ils s'en souciaient autant.

_ Tu serais idiote de croire que ta nudité et ton _corps_ m'importent d'une quelconque façon.

Un grand sourire moqueur ornait son visage. C'était comme s'il était écrit « déception » sur le front de la jeune humaine. Evidemment, elle savait depuis le début qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle. De plus, elle ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait réellement. Cependant, était-elle une créature si repoussante ? Elle baissa les yeux.

_ Dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir, marmonna-t-elle, blessée.

Le sourire de Lucifer s'agrandit et il s'approcha nonchalamment d'elle. Alice serra encore plus sa robe pour cacher son buste et se tourna, montrant ainsi son dos à l'archange.

_ Aurais-je heurté tes sentiments ? Se moqua-t-il, appuyant sur le dernier mot.

_ Vous savez très bien que oui.

La voix de l'étudiante était à peine audible. Leur différence lui apparut soudainement insurmontable. Tous les espoirs qu'elles avaient pu avoir se démontaient un à un. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle du Diable sur son épaule, ce qui lui donna la chair de poule. Il observa les réactions qu'il produisait sur elle avec un certain intérêt.

_ Je plaisante, Alice. Les humains sont tellement émotifs, c'est si risible, dit-il en levant les mains dans un geste dramatique.

C'en était trop pour ladite Alice. Le fait que l'espèce humaine soit plus faible, stupide et éphémère que les anges ne leur donnait pas le droit de se jouer des Hommes de cette façon. On ne pouvait lui reprocher des choses qui étaient indépendantes de sa volonté. L'humanité n'y pouvait rien si elle avait été ainsi faite par Dieu, après tout. Elle fit volte-face.

_ Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi pour des choses que je ne contrôle pas ! Ce n'est pas votre Père qui nous a fait ainsi ? Et qu'est-ce que vous trouvez de si ridicule dans le fait que je vous aime ?! D'accord, on est bourrés de défauts mais on fait de notre mieux avec ce qu'on nous a donné ! Et puis, pour quelqu'un qui s'apprête à détruire une bonne partie du monde pour une dispute vieille de millions d'années, je vous trouve mal placé pour critiquer notre _émotivité_.

Alice s'était époumonée. Ses mots avaient un peu dépassé sa pensée sur la fin – la cage lui semblait avoir été atroce, et elle ne voulait pas en minimiser l'impact sur l'archange. Cependant, la colère l'avait envahit. Elle en avait marre qu'il moque ses sentiments. Le visage de Lucifer s'était fermé au fur et à mesure de sa tirade.

_ Tu as de la chance que je doive partir. Ne me reparle jamais comme ça, sinon tu es morte.

Tiens, ça sonnait comme un retour à la case départ. Alice s'estima en effet très chanceuse que l'ange eut d'autres priorités à ce moment-là. Malgré son air menaçant, l'énochien n'avait pas été si énervé par ce que lui avait dit la jeune fille. Evidemment, l'avis d'une créature aussi insignifiante qu'un être humain n'avait aucune importance pour le l'Etoile du Matin. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui avait contenu sa colère, mais plutôt la déclaration à peine dissimulée par les reproches d'Alice.  
>L'étudiante hésita à envoyer un message à Charles ce soir-là. Elle s'abstint finalement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. En effet, si tout le monde avait été blessé, il aurait été bizarre que ce ne soit pas son cas.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Merci infiniment pour celles qui ont laissé une petite review ! Il y a pas mal de rebondissements dans ce chapitre, alors il est plus long. J'espère que vous apprécierez, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Alice guetta les informations locales et l'incident de la veille était au cœur des conversations. Les experts débattaient sur la nature de l'évènement sans vraiment trouver une solution convenable. Presque la totalité de sa promotion avait été touchée. Le bilan passait presque inaperçue parmi les autres catastrophes : trois morts et de nombreux blessés graves, à savoir pas mal de yeux brûlés. Des images de la CCTV montrant l'entrée du bar et la rue passaient en boucle à la télévision. Alice avait immédiatement remarqué l'arrivée de Lucifer, et commençait à s'inquiéter que quelqu'un ne ferait le rapprochement.<p>

« Mais non, personne ne se dira qu'un homme a fait ça… Tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

Pour ne pas être suspicieuse, elle ne se rendit pas à l'université. Le lendemain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son appartement de bon matin. La juriste s'imaginait déjà aller en prison. Très stressée, elle alla ouvrir la porte. Deux hommes étaient là, l'un très grand avec des cheveux mi-longs, et un plus petit avec de courts cheveux châtains.

_ Bonjour mademoiselle, FBI, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, déclara le plus petit alors qu'ils montrèrent leur badge.

La panique envahit immédiatement l'étudiante qui avait beaucoup de peine à le dissimuler. Sa main tenait fermement la poignée de la porte.

_ A propos de quoi ?

_ Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer ?

Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée avec les pièges à démon et surtout le sang dans le réfrigérateur.

_ Heu… C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard puis la poussèrent à l'intérieur et fermèrent la porte. Ils remarquèrent aussitôt les inscriptions sur le plafond, puis sortirent leur pistolet. Alice poussa un cri de peur et leva ses mains en l'air instinctivement pour se protéger.

_ Ne tirez pas ! S'écria-t-elle.

_ Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tous ces pièges à démon ? La questionna le plus petit d'une voix autoritaire.

_ Je-je m'appelle Alice et je suis une chasseuse ! Enfin non, mes parents sont des chasseurs ! Vous les connaissez peut-être, ce sont les Johnson. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

Un nouveau regard fut échangé entre les deux policiers. Apparemment, ils connaissaient ses parents.

_ Je suis Dean, et lui c'est Sam Winchester.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent. Celui dont le Diable attendait le consentement était juste en face d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, malgré le fait qu'elle leur avait dit être une chasseuse, ils n'avaient pas abaissé leurs armes.

_ Bon Alice, nous n'irons pas par quatre chemins, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec Lucifer ? Demanda Sam, les sourcils froncés.

La bouche de ladite Alice s'entrouvrit et quelques bredouillements en sortirent, mais la peur la tétanisait.

_ Castiel, ramène ton cul, on a besoin de ton aide ! Tonna soudainement Dean, les yeux au ciel.

Tout à coup, un troisième homme apparut dans la pièce. Il portait un costume surmonté d'un long trench coat, et un air très sérieux fermait son beau visage. Il était évident pour la juriste qu'il s'agissait d'un ange et ça, ça annonçait des ennuis.

_ Que se passe-t-il Dean ? S'enquit l'ange d'une voix grave.

_ Cette fille fricote avec Lucifer, on essaye de savoir pourquoi.

Tous les trois reportèrent leur attention sur elle. Alice tenta à nouveau d'articuler quelque chose, mais rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Castiel s'approcha doucement, et avança sa main pour la poser sur le front de l'hôte des lieux. Celle-ci recula d'un mouvement brusque.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Et comment vous m'avez trouvé ?!

Dean, apparemment très à cran, maintint la jeune fille en place pour que l'ange puisse lire ses pensées correctement.

_ Arrête de bouger, ordonna-t-il.

La juriste était apeurée. Ils étaient sur le point de tout découvrir, et elle pensa qu'ils allaient la tuer sur le champ. Castiel posa deux doigts sur son front et ferma les yeux. Après quelques secondes, il recula.

_ Elle approvisionne Lucifer en sang de démon.

A cette nouvelle, Dean plaqua violemment Alice contre le mur. La tête de celle-ci fit un « boum » sinistre. Un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Même si Sam ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord avec ces bousculades, les deux chasseurs semblaient très énervés et surtout fatigués. Cette histoire de Lucifer devait leur tenir très à cœur. Le canon du pistolet était contre la tempe de l'étudiante.

_ Pourquoi tu aides cet enfoiré ?

_ Il me tuera si je ne le fais pas ! S'emporta enfin Alice, agacée. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire ?! Je ne voulais pas mourir, je n'avais pas le choix !

L'homme relâcha son emprise, la laissant enfin respirer. Des larmes commencèrent à pointer le bout de leur nez, mais elle les réprima.

_ Tu éprouves un sentiment amoureux envers Lucifer, constata Castiel d'un air confus et sa tête légèrement penchée.

Les yeux des quatre protagonistes s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Sam fronça les sourcils et Dean grimaça, dégoûté. Ce dernier regarda la jeune femme de haut en bas, comme s'il allait trouver une explication plausible sur son corps.

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Se défenda-t-elle vainement.

_ Castiel peut lire dans tes pensées, il ne ment pas, cracha Dean.

Alice était morte de honte. Elle aurait voulu se défendre mieux que ça, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment défendre que l'on était amoureuse du seigneur des démons ? Elle baissa la tête. Une grande frustration et colère monta en elle. Ces individus n'avaient pas de leçons à lui donner, elle n'avait fait que sauver sa peau à la base.

_ Bon, on t'emmène avec nous ! Décida finalement Sam.

_ Non mais attendez, vous m'emmenez où ? Je ne vais nul-

Castiel posa de nouveau ses doigts sur le front de la juriste et l'endormit. Dean demanda à l'ange de la transporter jusque chez Bobby, ainsi que de la rendre invisible pour Lucifer. La douleur que provoqua l'inscription énochienne sur la cage thoracique d'Alice la réveilla en sursaut. Elle hurla comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, et s'évanouit d'ailleurs de nouveau lorsque Castiel eût terminé.

_ Elle va bien ? S'enquit Bobby, légèrement inquiet, surtout aux vues du gabarit de la jeune fille.

_ Oui, elle se réveillera bientôt.

Bobby avait reçu un coup de téléphone des deux frères qui lui avaient expliqué la situation. Le vieux chasseur inspecta leur captive, et eut du mal à imaginer celle-ci en suppôt de Satan. Cependant, vu la situation compliquée de Sam, aucune précaution n'était mauvaise à prendre. Maintenant, c'était à lui de la surveiller pendant que les deux hommes avaient affaire aux cavaliers de l'Apocalypse et autres joyeusetés. Etant en fauteuil roulant, Bobby espérait que la jeune femme serait docile. Après quelques heures, elle finit par se réveiller. Elle se releva d'un coup, regarda autour d'elle puis bondit à la vue du vieux chasseur.

_ Où je suis ? Et vous êtes qui ?!

_ Hey, on se calme ! Ordonna Bobby d'une voix forte. Personne ne va te faire de mal, tu peux te détendre !

Alice lui envoya quelques regards successifs, évaluant sa sincérité. Il est vrai qu'ils auraient pu la tuer sur le champ et ne l'avaient pas fait. De plus, elle avait eu vent des Winchester par ses parents, et seuls de bons échos lui en étaient revenus. Malheureusement, celui qui lui faisait le plus peur pour le moment, c'était encore Lucifer. En effet, comment allait-il réagir quand il remarquerait sa disparition ? L'étudiante se dit que peut-être trouverait-il quelqu'un d'autre et l'oublierait complètement. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide, Bobby la fixait toujours.

_ Alors comme ça, on a le béguin pour le Diable ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Demanda Bobby, une grimace de dégoût déformant son visage.

Alice n'avait pas envie de discuter avec ces chasseurs. Elle les trouvait trop manichéens dans leur façon de penser. Rien n'était tout à fait noir ou tout à fait blanc. Ceci dit, vu la position délicate dans laquelle était Sam, elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de défendre la cause de Satan. Elle soupira.

_ Il s'appelle Lucifer, vous savez.

Fatiguée, elle se laissa tomber mollement dans le canapé. Des détails stupides fusaient dans son esprit, comme les devoirs qu'elle avait à faire, ou l'eau qu'elle devait penser à racheter. Etait-elle toujours dans le même Etat ? Elle n'avait même pas de vêtements de rechange. Qui allait s'inquiéter de sa disparition ? Ses amis étaient tous en convalescence et ses parents habitaient à l'autre bout du pays.

_ Pourquoi vous m'avez amenée ici ?

_ On n'allait quand même pas te laisser aider cet emplumé ! Et tu pourrais peut-être nous aider à le localiser.

Alice se retourna et appuya sa tête sur le dossier du sofa. Tout cela lui semblait bien futile. Même s'ils arrivaient à le trouver, ils ne feraient jamais le poids pensa-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, ni où il va, vous savez. On n'est pas proches ou quoi que ce soit. Il vient, boit le sang, puis repart, expliqua-t-elle tristement.

Durant les trois jours qui passèrent, la jeune fille et le vieux chasseur ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup. Ce dernier ne cachait pas vraiment son incompréhension et antipathie envers elle. Dans un moment de faiblesse, elle tomba malade. La captive passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder la télé, fiévreuse et se demandant combien de temps ils allaient la garder. Pour le moment, il n'y avait eu aucun signe du Porteur de lumière. Le soir du troisième jour, les deux hommes revinrent en trombes.

_ On a vu Lucifer ! S'écria Dean.

Alice se retourna immédiatement, prête à écouter la conversation.

_ On a été piégés dans une espèce de réunion de Dieux païens qui voulaient conspirer contre lui. Sauf qu'il s'est invité, et c'est Gabriel qui nous a aidé à nous enfuir, raconta Sam, toujours sous le choc.

L'étudiante fut soulagée qu'il ne fût apparemment rien arrivé à l'archange. A priori, les frères Winchester ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils l'avaient capturée. Alice se rappela que Lucifer n'avait eu aucun mal à la trouver le soir d'Halloween, alors peut-être viendrait-il la chercher dès qu'il s'apercevrait de son absence.  
>Le seigneur des démons tua son frère Gabriel ce soir-là, à contrecœur. Après cela, il se rendit dans l'appartement de la juriste, et remarqua rapidement qu'elle n'était pas là. Il tenta de la localiser mais c'était impossible. L'archange comprit immédiatement que d'autres anges ou des chasseurs étaient dans le coup, et une rage froide envahit son être. Il engloutit le peu de sang qu'Alice avait réussi à récupérer et s'envola pour aller se défouler contre quelques ennemis.<p>

Le lendemain matin, les deux frères reprirent déjà la route. Alice en avait assez d'être bloquée ici. Bien sûr, ils ne la maltraitaient pas mais elle ne leur était d'aucune utilité, et c'était évident que Lucifer ne viendrait pas la chercher. Quand bien même il voudrait la récupérer – et elle en doutait fortement, il n'irait pas se jeter dans ce qui était évidemment un piège grossier. La juriste avait tout de même un plan. Alors que Bobby était occupé à rechercher elle ne savait quelle information dans ses vieux livres, elle se faufila dehors. Le chasseur, au vue de la grande fatigue et la fièvre carabinée de son otage, ne semblait pas très vigilent. Sans réellement pouvoir l'expliquer, elle avait l'impression que la maison était masquée, aussi préférait-elle sortir. Une seconde fois, elle joignit ses deux mains dans un signe de prière, ferma les yeux et murmura :

_ Lucifer, s'il vous plaît, si vous m'entendez, aidez-moi. J'ai été enlevée par des chasseurs, je ne sais pas où ils m'ont emmenée.

Alice rouvrit les yeux et inspecta les environs, à la recherche de détails qu'elle pourrait lui donner.

_ Je suis dans une petite maison en bois, à côté d'une espèce de casse ; il y a plein de voitures. Oh, il est écrit « Singer Salvage Yard ».

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle entendit un bruissement d'ailes derrière elle. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse d'entendre ce son-là. La jeune humaine se retourna et laissa échapper un grand sourire à la vue de l'archange.

_ Tu es masquée, ils ont dû te faire quelqu-

Sans réfléchir, Alice se jeta sur Lucifer et encercla son buste de ses bras. Il avait une odeur agréable et elle s'en imprégna. Il fut surpris de cet élan d'affection, ses bras ne sachant pas exactement où se poser.

_ Merci d'être venu, souffla Marie dans le t-shirt de l'ange.

En une seconde, le paysage changea. Ils étaient déjà revenus dans le bien connu appartement. Alice lâcha son sauveur à contrecœur. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et fut choquée à la vue de son visage. Il était maintenant très abîmé. Elle remarqua également quelque chose d'autre, mais ne pouvait vraiment mettre le doigt dessus. Son expression était différente il semblait presque triste ou fatigué.

_ Je suis désolée, les frères Winchesters ont déboulé chez moi, et je crois que c'est leur ami ange qui m'a téléportée chez cet autre chasseur.

_ Sais-tu qui était cet ange ?

_ Hmm, je crois que c'était « Castiel ».

L'Etoile du matin semblait maintenant perdu dans ses pensées. Aussi la jeune humaine en profita-t-elle pour enfin aller se changer. Maintenant vêtue d'une robe-pull vert sapin avec des collants noirs, elle alla rejoindre l'archange qui s'était assis dans le canapé.

_ Castiel a gravé une formule énochienne sur tes côtes pour que tu ne puisses plus être visible pour les anges.

Instinctivement, elle posa ses mains sur ses côtes.

_ Aah c'est ça qui m'a fait atrocement mal ! C'est plutôt pratique, ça veut dire qu'il ne pourra plus me retrouver dans ce cas.

_ Il sait où tu habites, lui rappela Lucifer avec un sourire moqueur.

Alice grimaça à sa bêtise. L'archange se leva, alla chercher une feuille et un crayon dans les affaires de l'humaine puis dessina des symboles.

_ Tiens, tu peux dessiner ça sur tes murs, ça empêchera les anges d'entrer.

_ Mais… Et vous ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

L'étudiante ne semblait pas aussi préoccupée que d'habitude de cacher son affection pour l'archange. Le fait qu'elle avait peur de ne plus le voir fit palpiter son estomac. Cependant, elle n'avait pas intérêt à le sous-estimer.

_ Alice, je suis Lucifer.

Le regard dudit Lucifer brûlait d'assurance, comme toujours. Devant sa confiance, elle hocha lentement la tête puis reporta son attention sur les petits symboles. Ceux-ci semblaient se dédoubler. Il s'agissait en fait de sa vue qui se brouillait. L'étudiante avait très chaud, et sa tête bourdonnait. Elle releva celle-ci vers le Porteur de lumière, qui lui aussi semblait être en deux exemplaires. L'archange fronça les sourcils. Maintenant, Alice ne voyait plus rien, tout était noir, et elle se sentait glisser.

_ Je crois que je vais m'évanouir, eut-elle à peine le temps de dire avant de plonger la tête en avant.

Lucifer attrapa les épaules de l'humaine lorsque la tête de cette dernière vint heurter son torse. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il se passait. Sa peau était extrêmement chaude. Bien sûr, lui-même étant toujours glacé, la jeune fille paraissait toujours chaude mais là, c'était à un niveau supérieur. S'il n'entendait pas son cœur battre, il aurait dit qu'elle était soudainement morte. Ne sachant réellement que faire, il la transporta jusqu'à son lit. A peine posée, Alice ouvrit les yeux. Doucement, elle se releva sur ses coudes.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit le seigneur des démons.

_ Je suis grippée, j'ai de la fièvre, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son front dans une recherche de fraîcheur.

_ Grippée ?

La juriste resta quelques secondes à regarder l'énochien puis sourit.

_ Les anges ne sont jamais malades, c'est ça ? J'ai attrapé un virus. Il faut que j'attende.

Le nez de Lucifer se retroussa et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

_ Vous êtes vraiment de faibles créatures. Vous devez manger, boire, dormir et un rien peut vous affaiblir ou vous tuer.

Alice laissa échapper un petit rire et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, exténuée.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on dit qu'il y a des anges gardiens pour nous protéger…

Elle ferma les yeux, assommée par la fièvre. L'Etoile du matin se mit à détailler chaque partie de son visage et son corps. Cette petite bouche entr'ouverte était hautement tentatrice. Cette humaine semblait le pousser au vice. Les mots de Gabriel résonnaient dans son esprit. Lui qui aimait tant fricoter avec les Hommes, avait-il raison ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à Lucifer de se remettre en question, et rien ne pourrait jamais le détourner de sa haine de l'humanité. Aussi préféra-t-il penser que cette humaine était une exception, et que les circonstances vis-à-vis de son véhicule étaient spéciales. Il se leva du lit, mais Alice attrapa sa main aussitôt. Les symptômes la faisaient planer quelque peu, et elle se sentait donc plus courageuse.

_ Vous devez partir ?

_ Oui.

Un faible et déçu « _ah_ » résonna dans la pièce. Elle lâcha sa main, ce que l'ange n'apprécia étonnamment pas.

_ Vous êtes vraiment obligé ? Vous savez… Lorsqu'ils m'ont emmenée, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais vous revoir. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me tuer, ou pire : vous faire disparaître.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent en repensant à cela. L'archange remarqua que dans l'échelle de priorité de cette humaine, la vie de cette dernière était moins importante que la sienne. Il se rassit sur le lit, l'air sérieux, et se pencha sur l'étudiante, une main posée près de son oreille. Celle-ci ressentit une chaleur agréable dans son bas-ventre rien qu'à la proximité du corps de Lucifer.

_ Je peux te désintégrer d'un claquement de doigts si je le veux, dit-il alors qu'il joignait le geste à la parole. Il en va de même pour les Winchester et même leur cher ami _Castiel_.

Alice ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de Satan. Elle ressentait sa puissance, et alors que cette différence la déprimait auparavant, elle n'était aujourd'hui qu'excitante et fascinante. Malgré les craquelures du véhicule, il était plus attirant que jamais. Cette proximité faisait accélérer son rythme cardiaque et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : que leurs lèvres se scellent enfin, comme elle l'avait espérer depuis des semaines. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était la fièvre ou l'excitation qui lui faisait autant tourner la tête, et se dit que c'était sûrement un mélange des deux. L'archange, lisant dans les pensées de la malade, eut un petit mouvement de recul.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les humains aiment tant la fornication.

Alors qu'elle aurait habituellement été gênée, Alice ne voulait qu'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait à son interlocuteur. Elle se releva correctement.

_ C'est une façon de prouver notre amour. Ca ne s'explique pas : quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne veut faire qu'un avec lui. Je ne veux partager ça qu'avec la personne la plus spéciale et la plus importante pour moi, expliqua-t-elle, les yeux maintenant rêveurs et ses mains faisant de grands gestes passionnés. C'est quelqu'un d'unique, conclut-elle.

Lucifer l'écoutait tout en sachant qu'elle parlait de lui. Cette humaine le voyait comme cette « personne spéciale et unique ». Son véhicule se mit de nouveau à réagir. L'amour était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, mais le rapport sexuel était un péché purement humain. Une bassesse vile et répugnante. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se répéter, car avec un véhicule endommagé, le désir semblait effacer cet aspect dégoûtant. Ne voulant montrer aucune faiblesse, il tenta de la taquiner quelque peu :

_ Le sexe est un péché. Et le sexe avec le Diable, ça emmènerait un humain directement dans les tréfonds les plus sordides de l'Enfer, Alice.

Cette fois, si cela était encore possible aux vues de la fièvre, le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune humaine. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée. Chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, une décharge parcourait son corps.

_ Et puis, tous ces fluides et maladies, c'est tout simplement répugnant.

_ Je vous dégoûte à ce point-là ? Dit-elle du tac au tac, lui lançant un regard triste.

Cette question-là, elle voulait la poser depuis longtemps. Lucifer maintint son regard mais ne répondit pas. Il savait que la réponse était négative, mais l'admettre à haute voix, il n'en était pas question.

_ Si vous n'avez jamais essayé, vous ne pouvez pas savoir d'ailleurs. Il faudrait que vous acceptiez de faire un test, et après vous pourrez critiquer.

_ C'est ridicule, répondit-il aussitôt.

Cette réponse ne fut pas une surprise pour Alice. Par son petit stratagème, elle espérait enfin pouvoir échanger un baiser avec l'archange, même si ce n'était qu'un seul. Evidemment, comme il pouvait lire ses pensées, rien n'était un secret. Lucifer luttait contre la chaleur qui avait envahi son corps. Peut-être en mémoire de son frère, il décida qu'il baisserait la garde ce soir, et tenterait de comprendre ce que ce dernier avait voulu dire. Résolu, il attrapa le bras de la jeune humaine et l'attira à lui. Avant que leur bouche ne se touchent, elle le repoussa rapidement en posant ses mains sur son torse. Ce geste lui fit froncer les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'enquit-il, confus.

Trop heureuse qu'il l'ait écoutée, Alice n'osa pas demander ce qui l'avait décidé.

_ Avant qu'on- qu'on commence… Il ne faut pas vous dire directement que vous n'allez pas aimer. Vous allez jouer le jeu, s'il vous plaît ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard implorant.

C'était maintenant ces grands yeux qui semblaient le pousser au vice. Prenant son silence pour un acquiescement, Alice ferma les yeux et posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de l'énochien. C'était peut-être le baiser le plus doux et léger qu'elle avait donné. La pression était forte : si ce n'était pas à son goût, elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de recommencer, alors elle voulait rendre cela le plus agréable possible. Elle effleura ensuite sa bouche avec la sienne, son souffle chaud venant chatouiller le visage de l'archange. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il n'avait pas fermé les siens.

_ Vous devriez fermer les yeux, murmura-t-elle.

Après qu'elle eut refermé les siens, Lucifer s'exécuta. Elle entreprit de poser plusieurs petits baisers autour de sa bouche, sur ses joues, sur une de ses lèvres, et elle avait maintenant posé ses mains sur ses épaules pour se stabiliser. Après quelques minutes, le Diable se mit à répondre et à enfin presser légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de l'humaine. Alice laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement à peine audible, et ce son envoya comme une décharge dans le véhicule du seigneur des démons. Soudainement motivé, il passa un bras dans le dos de l'étudiante et posa son autre main sur ses fesses afin de l'attirer à lui d'un mouvement brusque. Si on lui avait parlé du bruit de surprise qu'elle avait laissé échapper, elle l'aurait sûrement nié. Elle se trouvait maintenant sur ses genoux, le baiser enfin rompu.

L'excitation qui parcourait son corps combinée à la fièvre l'envoyait sur un petit nuage. Lucifer, stimulé par le regard empli de désir de sa partenaire, la ramena à lui pour sceller leur bouche de nouveau. Malgré un rythme plus soutenu, leurs baisers restaient chastes. Voulant intensifier un peu les choses, Alice tenta de les faire basculer. Elle posa une de ses mains sur le lit et une autre derrière la tête de l'ange afin de l'attirer vers le bas. D'un geste rude, il la poussa et se laissa tomber sur elle, toujours en l'embrassant.

_ J-je ne peux plus respirer, vous êtes trop lourd, tenta-t-elle d'articuler tout en souriant.

Il se positionna correctement de telle sorte de mieux répartir son poids. Alice profita de ce moment de répit pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

_ Ça va alors ? Vous ne détestez pas ça ?

Elle avait déjà une petite idée de la réponse puisqu'elle sentait l'excitation de l'Etoile du matin contre sa cuisse. Pour toute réponse, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il ressentait une certaine satisfaction qu'il n'avait jamais connue à faire gémir cette humaine. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'unir à sa personne, et ça le rendait fier en un sens.

_ Vous me laissez vous montrer d'autres choses ?

Il réunit leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois en guise de réponse. Alice s'étonnait de voir comment les instincts du corps humain qu'il possédait pouvaient prendre le dessus. Après quelques temps de simples baisers, elle se mit à lécher timidement la lèvre inférieure de l'homme, qui laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Encouragée, elle l'emprisonna de ses propres lèvres et fit des petits mouvements de succion. Cela devait faire son effet car Lucifer attrapa ses cheveux, les serra fort, et tourna légèrement la tête de la jeune femme pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Cette prise lui faisait un peu mal, mais cette douleur décuplait son excitation. Après plusieurs minutes d'exploration, elle tenta finalement d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche de l'archange. Celui-ci se raidit quelque peu, mais l'imita finalement rapidement. La juriste sentit immédiatement quelque chose d'étrange. C'était bien sûr très agréable mais étrange. Avec difficulté, elle le repoussa légèrement.

_ Vous pouvez me montrer votre langue ?

Le seigneur des démons tira la langue dans un geste enfantin, et laissa découvrir que celle-ci était fourchue. Les yeux de l'humaine s'ouvrirent en grand.

_ Quoi ?

_ Votre langue… Elle est fourchue.

_ Ca te pose un problème ?

Alice sourit, déposa un petit baiser sur la joue du Porteur de lumière, puis approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

_ Non, c'est même plutôt excitant, murmura-t-elle en rassemblant tout son courage.

Elle tenait vraiment à ce que ces embrassades ne soient pas les dernières. Comme le corps d'emprunt de l'archange semblait réagir instinctivement, l'étudiante voulait tenter de voir s'ils pouvaient aller plus loin. Peut-être était-ce cette longue année d'abstinence ou l'aura surnaturelle de son partenaire qui la stimulait, mais elle avait vraiment envie de s'unir à cet ange.

On appelait Lucifer le Père des mensonges, le tentateur, celui qui corrompt et qui pousse aux vices. Il n'était pas inconnu aux sept péchés capitaux. N'était-il pas orgueilleux ? N'était-ce pas vrai qu'il était coléreux ? On ne savait jamais réellement lequel des deux lui correspondait le mieux, mais la luxure était certainement le péché le plus étranger aux anges. L'orgueil l'avait chassé hors du Paradis, loin de sa famille, et enfermé dans une cage atroce, disait-on. La colère le pousserait, disait-on, à tuer son frère et l'humanité, par fierté et rancœur. Cependant, la luxure avait un effet dévastateur qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné. Le désir s'insinuait dans les veines et infiltrait toutes les pensées, et ceci était décuplé de par sa nature céleste.  
>Le Diable ressentit un appétit dévorant parcourir tout son être à la remarque de la jeune femme. Ragaillardi, il se jeta de nouveau sur Alice, mais cette fois-ci s'attaqua à son cou. Son corps semblait affamé pour la peau de cette fille. Ses mains caressèrent instinctivement ses flans avec des mouvements brusques. La juriste sentit que quelque chose avait changé. L'ange se faisait plus pressant, et son toucher plus violent. Alors qu'il avait pressé trop fort sa hanche, elle tenta de le repousser par réflexe. Aussitôt, il attrapa ses poignets et les écrasa à côté de ses tempes. La poigne était inhumaine et douloureuse.<p>

_ Luc-

Son nom ne fut même pas terminé, car sa bouche vint s'écraser de nouveau sur celle de sa partenaire. Le baiser fut si violent qu'Alice sentit rapidement un goût de métal dans sa bouche.

_ Lucifer, arrêtez ! Réussit-elle à crier en tentant de le frapper avec ses pieds.

Ledit Lucifer se releva d'un coup, comme s'il se rendait soudainement compte d'où il était. L'humaine en profita pour reculer et se caler contre la tête de lit, le souffle court.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?

La peau avait soudainement remplacé l'excitation. Le fait que celui qu'elle aimait n'était pas humain la ramena à la réalité. Elle toucha ses lèvres et vit du sang sur le bout de ses doigts. Malgré qu'elle n'eût pas vraiment mal, son corps tremblait violemment. Cette force, cette pression angélique l'avait choquée. Satan, maintenant complètement lucide, se rendit compte de la peur de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire qu'il avait perdu le contrôle. A dire vrai, il ne savait toujours pas réellement ce qui lui arrivait, ni ce qu'il devait faire. De toute façon, ses démons l'attendaient toujours pour aller combattre quelques anges.

_ Je dois y aller.

_ Non, attendez, je suis déso-

La juriste se retrouva de nouveau seule, bouleversée. Peut-être avait-elle poussé le jeu un peu trop loin. Son amour lui faisait oublier qu'il était un archange, et de surcroît celui que l'on appelait « le Diable ». Plus elle repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, plus elle se sentait coupable. Après tout, Lucifer ne s'était que laissé aller à quelque chose qui lui était inconnu, et elle l'avait repoussé en le regardant comme un monstre. Heureusement, la fièvre la fit rapidement sombrer dans le sommeil, l'empêchant ainsi de se torturer inutilement.

Après cet incident, le seigneur des démons alla reprendre ses esprits en tuant quelques anges, et surtout en avalant plus de sang de démon qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir ce qu'il s'était passé comment il avait pu perdre le contrôle de la sorte. Il se sentait légèrement mal à l'idée d'avoir apeuré son humaine. « Son » humaine ? Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait plus rond chez lui.

_ Je devrais peut-être me plonger dans ce sang pour éviter toute tentation, s'emporta-t-il contre personne alors qu'il tranchait la gorge d'un énième être démoniaque.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci beaucoup pour les retours sur les chapitres précédents, ça fait plaisir ! Ce chapitre-ci est un peu particulier, puisqu'il est très centré sur la relation Lucifer/Alice. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me le dire & bonne lecture ! 

* * *

><p>Alice avait peur que les Winchesters ne reviennent la chercher. Ils comptaient d'ailleurs le faire, mais avaient pour le moment d'autres priorités. Elle se remettait doucement de sa grippe, en ne faisant qu'alterner entre lit et canapé. Ses cours avaient été mis en ligne sur l'espace numérique de sa faculté, pour aider tous ceux qui étaient en convalescence. Cependant, elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à étudier. A vrai dire, elle n'avait même la tête à rien. Depuis que le Diable était entré dans sa vie, tout semblait différent et remis en question. Avant, Alice avait tracé tout son avenir, mais maintenant, seul passer du temps avec Lucifer importait. Elle souffrait d'ailleurs du fait qu'il n'était pas revenu depuis la dernière fois. Pour la troisième fois, elle joignit ses mains.<p>

"Il fallait que je rencontre Satan pour que je me mette à prier, où va le monde ? Pensa-t-elle, amusée.

Puisque l'archange semblait l'entendre quand elle faisait ça, elle allait en profiter pour s'excuser.

_ Lucifer, je suis vraiment désolée pour la dernière fois. C'est vrai, j'ai eu peur, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas apprécié ce qu'il s'est passé. Votre force m'a fait peur, mais ne partez pas, je vous en prie. Je…

Elle marqua une longue pause, puis inspira longuement.

_ Je suis perdue sans vous, conclut-elle.

Elle rouvrit un œil, regarda aux alentours, puis ouvrit le deuxième. Pas de bruissement d'ailes. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il l'avait entendue, et surtout qu'il viendrait. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas pour ce jour-ci, ni le suivant, ni celui d'après encore. Alice perdait petit à petit la notion du temps. Les étudiants de sa promotion allaient sûrement commencer à revenir à l'université progressivement, et la vie allait reprendre son cours – avec quelques cyclones et tempêtes en plus, ceci dit. Si on lui avait dit qu'il serait possible qu'elle se laissât autant aller, elle aurait sûrement prouvé par a + b que cela était improbable. Comment était-elle supposée réussir à se concentrer sur des études, sur un travail avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprit pourquoi ses parents n'avaient jamais arrêté de chasser. Une fois que le surnaturel entrait dans votre vie, il n'en sortait jamais. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder le ciel de la même façon, ni la figurine angélique que l'on accroche en haut du sapin. Arrêter d'insulter Dieu – dont elle avait tant rit de la possible existence – était également à prévoir. Elle avait d'ailleurs aussi très peur de sortir, mais il fallait bien se réapprovisionner.  
>Depuis que Satan était entré dans sa vie, la jeune femme avait perdu quelques kilos, ce qui la gênait fortement. Ses courbes apparaissaient maintenant beaucoup plus osseuses, ce qui n'était pas très féminin selon elle. Une envie irrépressible de chocolat et de pâtisseries la prit soudainement. Après toutes ces péripéties, elle méritait bien du réconfort ! La juriste alla enfiler un pantalon noir, un large pull bleu confortable et surmonta le tout d'une cape rouge bien chaude. Alice avait peur. Peur des créatures qui pourraient lui tomber dessus, des chasseurs qui la jugeaient. Pour se donner du courage, pensant de toute façon que Lucifer ne reviendrait sûrement pas, elle s'adressa à lui :<p>

_ Lucifer, je dois aller acheter à manger. Ça fait longtemps maintenant que je suis bloquée chez moi. Pour être honnête, j'ai vraiment très peur de sortir. Imaginez qu'un démon vienne se venger ? Dit-elle en fermant sa porte à clé.

Alors qu'elle sortait de son immeuble, afin de ne pas passer pour légèrement dérangée, elle choisit de chuchoter.

_ Remarque, aucun démon n'est venu depuis un bon moment… J'espère que ça va continuer. J'espère aussi que les Winchester ne vont pas revenir non plus.

Alice s'arrêta net et tourna la tête vers le trottoir d'en face. La désagréable sensation d'être observée la parcourut. Elle accéléra le pas.

_ J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'espionne, Lucifer. Ce serait bien que ce soit vous ! Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter pour dissiper son angoisse. L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit. Puisque je ne sais même pas si vous m'entendez, je peux vous dire n'importe quoi… Vous me manquez beaucoup. C'est difficile sans vous, mais ce qui compte, c'est que vous alliez bien. Comment vous faites pour le sang de démon ?

L'humaine s'interrompit et entra dans la petite supérette. Elle salua gentiment l'unique caissière à l'entrée et se dirigea vers le rayon des fruits et légumes. Ce jour-là, l'idée était de se faire plaisir, peu importe le prix et peu importe ce qui était sain ou non. A la fin de son shopping, le panier était rempli de tablettes de chocolat, de gâteaux crémeux, de bonbons acidulés et de barquettes de framboises. Evidemment, il y avait quelques plats déjà préparés et de quoi boire. Avant d'aller payer, Alice se sentit obligée de regarder par la vitre, une boule de crainte pulsant dans son estomac. Elle n'avait jamais eu un sixième sens ou une intuition très aiguisée, mais quelqu'un semblait définitivement la surveiller. Inquiète, elle paya rapidement et trottina presque pour rentrer.

_ Lucifer, je suis presque sûre que quelqu'un me suit. J'ai super peur, s'il vous plaît, venez !

Une fois arrivée dans sa rue, elle courut carrément jusqu'au seuil de l'immeuble. L'étudiante tremblait tellement que mettre la clé dans la serrure fut une tâche ardue. La lumière fut aussitôt allumée pour laisser découvrir un homme au milieu de la pièce. Alice poussa le cri de terreur le plus strident de sa vie, bondit en arrière et laissa tomber son sac en carton. Aussitôt réalisé qu'il s'agissait de l'ange rebelle, elle souffla fortement. Celui-ci ne semblait pas content du tout.

_ Tu as raison d'avoir peur : cesse donc de me prier ! Tonna-t-il. C'est insupportable !

Le seigneur des démons était en effet en colère, mais pas autant qu'il le laissait paraître. De nombreuses batailles avaient requis son aide, aussi avait-il été occupé. De plus, il s'approvisionnait maintenant lui-même en sang de démon, sans s'avouer qu'il ne voulait plus confier cette besogne à Alice. C'était d'ailleurs bien plus efficace, et son véhicule ne s'était pas dégradé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Malgré tout cela, l'envie de venir dans l'appartement familier l'avait pris plusieurs fois. Il fallait l'admettre, ses démons n'étaient pas de très bonne compagnie, et aucun endroit ne le coupait de l'Apocalypse comme ce studio d'étudiante. Ici, il n'était pas le Diable qui voulait anéantir l'humanité, il était simplement Lucifer l'ange déchu – ce qui était suffisamment atypique comme ça. Le fait que la juriste ne connaisse rien à son propre propos, son innocence concernant tout ce qu'il se passait lui plaisait. C'était reposant.

A la voix autoritaire du Porteur de lumière, Alice se raidit. Elle ramassa son sac et ses denrées éparpillées. Trop heureuse, elle ne réussit pas à contenir son sourire.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Tu me mens en plus ? Sale petite humaine.

Le ton était maintenant plus taquin, et la jeune fille se détendit. Elle s'approcha de lui et releva la tête pour que leur regard se rencontrassent.

_ Je suis désolée, mais je suis contente que vous soyez là.

Ça recommençait : son véhicule palpitait à tout va. Il fronça les sourcils instinctivement. Les mêmes pulsions que l'autre soir traversèrent son corps de part en part. Alice enleva son manteau et alla ranger ses courses dans la cuisine. Lucifer observa son corps alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Sa perte de poids ne lui échappa pas. Les femelles humaines étaient décidément faibles – quelle idée de créer de telles créatures ! Les animaux avaient au moins une fourrure, des crocs, des griffes, du poison, quelque chose pour se défendre. Les hommes pouvaient développer une certaine force, mais les femmes ne semblaient que se parer d'une apparence attirante, et même dangereuse pour elles-mêmes. L'archange songea à Charles et aux pensées infectes qu'ils avaient envers la jeune humaine. Une sensation naquit quelque part au fond de son être : l'envie de la protéger. Cela paraissait complètement stupide, étant donné qu'elle mourrait sûrement des suites de son combat fratricide. Son regard erra sur les murs beiges de l'appartement. Quelque chose le piqua au vif.

_ Alice ! Tempêta-t-il, faisant accourir la jeune fille dans la pièce principale. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dessiné les signes comme je te l'avais ordonné ?

_ Mais je l'ai fait !

Elle se dirigea vers un petit coin de la pièce et indiqua une feuille de papier presque cachée derrière une étagère plein de livres.

_ Vous voyez. Il y en a deux autres dans ma chambre et la salle de bain.

_ Tu-

Lucifer souffla d'exaspération, alla attraper un couteau dans un tiroir de la cuisine, puis entailla sa paume.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'écria l'humaine alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

Il la poussa d'un coup d'épaule puis entreprit de dessiner les symboles avec son sang. Une fois fini, sa plaie se referma aussitôt. Il lui lança un regard « _c'est comme ça que l'on fait, idiote_ ». La juriste songea à la peinture qu'elle allait devoir refaire avant de rendre son T2 à son bailleur. Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas une chasseuse, et je n'allais certainement pas me trancher la main. Je n'ai pas de supers pouvoirs, moi.

_ Il faut faire quelques petits _sacrifices_ si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, dit-il en roulant ses yeux.

_ J'ai trouvé que Castiel avait l'air plutôt gentil. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, _lui_.

Alice se fichait bien de ce Castiel, elle voulait juste attirer l'attention de Satan. Le pire serait qu'il la laisse de nouveau, alors toute réaction était bonne à obtenir. La température chuta soudainement de quelques degrés, faisant frissonner la jeune femme. Un petit regret pinça son cœur, apeurée de s'être attirée les foudres du seigneur des démons encore une fois. L'égo de ce dernier avait été piqué à la remarque de « son » humaine. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'air menaçant.

_ Tu n'as aucune idée de qui pourrait venir. Castiel ne devrait être que le cadet de tes soucis.

Alice n'avait pas reculé, forçant leur corps à être maintenant très proches. L'archange intimidait la juriste comme au premier jour, mais l'envie de le toucher était beaucoup plus forte que la peur.

_ Et si tu voulais rester avec lui, il te suffisait de ne pas me prier, siffla-t-il.

Un grand sourire empli de joie franche s'étira sur les lèvres d'Alice. Le Porteur de lumière était un être complexe, aux humeurs souvent changeantes, mais l'humaine avait fini par saisir quelques unes de ses actions. Il avait une manière très particulière de montrer son attachement. Légèrement tremblante, elle enserra quelques uns de ses doigts avec sa main – la sienne étant trop grande pour qu'elle la contienne complètement.

_ Il n'y a qu'avec vous que je veux rester. Ne partez pas encore, s'il vous plaît.

Quelque chose changea légèrement dans les yeux arctiques de l'Etoile du matin. On pouvait presque y avoir de la tristesse. Son regard passait des prunelles chocolat de son interlocutrice à la bouche de celle-ci, la faisant trépigner d'impatience pour un éventuel baiser. Lucifer savait pertinemment ce dont elle avait envie, et il aurait menti s'il avait nié ne pas vouloir la même chose. Tous deux s'étaient interrogés sur la nature de cette relation. Alice préférait se dire qu'elle était une sorte d'animal de compagnie divertissant plutôt qu'un répugnant insecte, et l'être biblique la rejoignait sur ce point. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, ce dernier craignait cependant de perdre le contrôle de nouveau. Le pire serait de blesser la jeune fille sans le vouloir. Voyant que rien n'allait se passer, elle brisa le silence et lâcha ses doigts glacés.

_ Vous avez meilleur mine, en tout cas. Pas que ces petites craquelures ne soient pas attirantes, bien évidemment, plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Ce n'est pas ton cas, constata-t-il en regardant son corps.

Alice plaqua immédiatement ses mains sur ses flancs et ouvrit la bouche, indignée.

_ On ne dit pas ça à une fille !

L'étudiante se sentit vexée, déjà assez préoccupée par son apparence. Était-ce pour cela qu'il n'était pas revenu ? N'était-elle pas assez attirante ? Peut-être qu'une ange viendrait le séduire ? Elle se détourna de lui, attristée, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller se préparer un plateau repas. Le Diable la suivit de près et leva les bras au ciel.

_ Je plaisante, Alice. Tu es décidément trop émotive.

Ladite Alice ne répondit rien et s'affairait toujours à sa tâche. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'être intime avec lui. Elle maudit sa perte de poids, sa petite taille, ses cheveux courts et tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. L'archange était derrière elle, spectateur de ses tourments. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation. A quoi jouait-il ? Il se pencha et appuya son coude sur le plan de travail.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu sembles un peu plus faible que mon véhicule cesse de te vouloir.

L'hôte des lieux releva immédiatement sa tête vers lui, avec un air mi-confus, mi-étonné. Le tact ou la subtilité ne devait pas être un attribut angélique. Elle tenta de sonder l'air sérieux de son interlocuteur, mais Lucifer était fidèle à lui-même : indécryptable.

_ Parce que c'est votre véhicule, c'est ça ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que vous commenciez à m'apprécier, Lucifer, dit-elle avec un sourire enfantin, en agitant son doigt devant le nez de l'ange déchu.

Il pouffa, comme si elle avait dit la plus grosse bêtise du siècle, mais un sourire amusé ne quittait plus son visage.

_ « _Tolérer_ » serait plus exact.

Alice se mit à rire. Ça y était, elle avait franchi le mur de glace. La connexion était enfin établie.

_ Etant donné que je suis humaine, je crois que je peux être fière. Qui d'autre peut se vanter de plaisanter avec Lucifer ?

L'archange la regarda s'éloigner vers le salon avec son plateau. Il médita sur la question de la jeune fille, ce qui le ramena à des souvenirs vieux de plusieurs millénaires. Quand sa famille n'était pas brisée, quand son Père et son grand frère ne l'avait pas enfermé dans un abîme infernal, quand ses petits frères l'admiraient et lui demandaient des conseils… Depuis qu'il avait refusé de servir l'humanité, il n'était que le Monstre que tout le monde craignait, la créature indigne et orgueilleuse. Cependant, Alice ne voyait pas tout cela. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir le Porteur de lumière comme autre chose qu'un être incompris. Elle l'appréciait, l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, sans raison cachée. Juste pour lui.

Il alla la rejoindre. La télévision diffusait une série populaire à propos d'une apocalypse zombie. L'étudiante était très peureuse, mais aimait se faire peur avec des films d'épouvante. Elle se cachait derrière un gros coussin, et piochait de temps à autre dans son plateau. Celui-ci était composé de quelques cupcakes au chocolat, d'un bol rempli de framboises et d'un autre plein de carrés de chocolat.

_ Dites, en tant qu'ange, vous ne regardez pas de films, ni ne lisez de livres ou écoutez de la musique ?

_ Vu ce que tu regardes, je crois que je ne loupe rien, grimaça-t-il, les yeux rivés sur l'écran alors qu'un homme se faisait arracher la jugulaire par un autre homme en décomposition. C'est typiquement humain de trouver du _divertissement_ dans une telle chose.

Alice détourna son regard de l'écran pour observer Lucifer. Elle finit d'avaler son morceau de chocolat avant de parler.

_ Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de grand-chose, étant donné que vous êtes surpuissant. La peur nous rappelle à quel point la vie est précieuse. Comme vous êtes immortel, ça ne vous concerne pas non plus. Ceci dit, essayez d'imaginer deux secondes que demain, vous pouvez sortir, et vous faire tuer, écrasé par un camion.

Le seigneur des démons rejoint le regard de son interlocutrice, l'air pensif.

_ Ou bien tué par un certain archange que vous pensez n'être qu'un personnage de fiction, sourit-elle.

Le Porteur de lumière ne s'était jamais, Ô grand jamais demandé ce que l'on voyait ou ressentait dans la perspective d'un Homme. Cela n'avait jamais eu d'importance. Rien n'était un secret pour lui : il était présent depuis la nuit des temps. Cependant, plus il fréquentait cette fille, plus son esprit s'ouvrait à des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ceci dit, tout Diable qu'il était, il n'élargissait ses opinions que vis-à-vis de « _son_ » humaine, et pas de l'humanité toute entière. L'espèce humaine restait une œuvre ratée.

Depuis le début, il savait bien la terreur qu'il avait inspirée maintes fois à Alice, et qu'il lui inspirait toujours la plupart du temps. A part son Père, il ne craignait rien, alors comprendre ce qu'il représentait pour la juriste était quelque chose d'inédit – pas difficile ceci dit, pour un être aussi perfectionné que lui. La fragilité de l'étudiante le frappa soudainement. Habituellement, sa faiblesse contrastait par rapport à sa propre force et à celle du monde surnaturel, mais il réalisa que même sans cela, dans la vie de tous les jours, elle n'était jamais protégée.

_ Je ne te tuerai pas, répondit-il simplement, les sourcils froncés.

_ Ça fait une personne de moins à mes trousses ! Ironisa-t-elle avec un petit rire peu convaincant.

Si l'ange déchu décidait de la quitter de nouveau, Alice craignait de ne devoir subir des représailles. L'identité de ses tueurs n'était pas encore certaine, mais des personnes préféraient qu'elle fût morte, cela était sûr. Pour couronner cette belle perspective, elle n'aurait pas le droit à un repos paisible après sa disparition : l'Enfer l'attendait. L'Etoile du matin lisait ses angoisses. Dans une imitation des souvenirs de Nick, son habit de chair, il enroula les épaules de la jeune femme dans un mouvement brusque, trahissant ainsi sa nature inhumaine, et la plaqua contre son torse. La joue de celle-ci heurta assez violemment le buste de Satan.

_ Personne ne te touchera.

Dire que la surprise d'Alice fut grande est un euphémisme. Cela dit, elle n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. L'hôte des lieux se sentait enfin soutenue, enfin reconnue. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et une chaleur familière vint rapidement envahir tout son corps. Cependant, Lucifer restait désespérément froid.

_ Vous êtes toujours gelé, Lucifer, articula-t-elle, la tête toujours enfouie dans son t-shirt. J'aurais pensé que vous seriez bouillant…

_ Les gens se trompent souvent sur mon compte, remarqua-t-il dans un ton mi amer, mi amusé.

_ Vous n'avez pas froid ?

_ Je n'ai pas froid, je _suis_ le froid.

Un court silence s'installa, durant lequel ils apprécièrent chacun la présence de l'autre. Le temps semblait comme arrêté. L'Apocalypse paraissait soudainement lointaine et complètement surréaliste.

_ Ta chaleur est agréable, cela dit.

_ Je pense bien, oui ! Il n'y a rien de mieux que des mains chaudes sur une peau froide, s'exclama-t-elle en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'ange pour lui toucher le dos. Non ?

Pour toute réponse, l'ange rebelle plaça son autre bras dans le dos de la jeune fille, afin de la ramener encore plus vers lui. L'étreinte était trop forte, mais seul un humain pouvait s'en rendre compte.

_ Vous- vous allez me casser en deux.

La pression fut immédiatement relâchée, mais il était toujours impossible pour la juriste de s'écarter du torse de l'être céleste. Elle se dit que cela devait être une expérience très spéciale pour lui – son premier câlin, premier baiser, etc. Pour un humain, ce sont des choses courantes, cependant pour un ange vieux de plusieurs millénaires, ça l'était apparemment beaucoup moins. Elle remarqua par ailleurs que ce dernier ne s'excusait jamais, même pour des choses futiles. Sur certains points, il restait fidèle à l'image que les gens avaient de lui : il était quelque peu orgueilleux.  
>Tout à coup, un bruit assourdissant fit trembler le petit appartement, faisant sursauter violemment l'hôte des lieux. Elle réussit à s'extirper légèrement de l'emprise angélique pour regarder le seigneur des démons.<p>

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Cria-t-elle sans le vouloir, ses oreilles ayant quelque peu souffert.

_ Tu n'as jamais entendu le tonnerre ? Railla-t-il.

Alice se leva rapidement et courut à sa fenêtre. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de sa course, une pluie torrentielle ne voulait effectivement cesser, mais cela était plutôt commun depuis que le Diable était sorti de sa prison. D'épais nuages d'un noir qu'elle avait rarement vu surplombaient la ville. D'habitude, elle aimait beaucoup regarder les orages et les éclairs, mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus violent que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

_ On dirait presque qu'il est tombé juste devant l'immeuble. On aurait dit que tout allait s'écrouler…

Lucifer s'était également levé et approché de la fenêtre. L'étudiante leva son regard vers lui.

_ Il ne peut rien arriver, si ? S'enquit-elle, un peu inquiète.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un second bruit tonitruant vint la surprendre. La jeune fille se rua sur l'archange et l'enserra, son visage caché dans son maintenant familier t-shirt. Dire qu'elle ne profitait pas un peu de la situation aurait été mentir. Le Porteur de lumière secoua la tête, effaré que l'on puisse avoir peur de quelque chose comme le tonnerre. Amusé, il posa son menton sur la tête de l'humaine.

_ Pas tant que je suis là.

Un troisième éclair se fit entendre. Cependant, Alice ne sursauta pas cette fois-ci.

_ Alors je ne vous lâcherai plus, réussit-elle à murmurer, rassemblant tout son courage.

_ Tu as l'air de croire que tu peux réellement en décider.

_ Je peux toujours espérer…

Lucifer fit bouger sa mâchoire inférieure, caressant d'une certaine façon le haut du crâne de la jeune femme. Finalement, il unit ses mains et les posa au creux des reins d'Alice, leur deux corps s'emboitant parfaitement. Brusquement, toutes les lumières et appareils électriques s'éteignirent, et la ville fut plongée dans l'obscurité. L'étudiante se sépara de l'archange, mais attrapa son bras.

_ Et voilà, tout a sauté. Super, marmonna-t-elle.

_ Alice, je dois partir.

Ladite Alice ne s'était pas encore faite à l'obscurité, et ne pouvait ainsi discerner l'expression de l'Etoile du matin. Cependant, elle était presque sûre qu'il avait son éternel air préoccupé et presque désolé-mais-je-ne-veux-pas-le-dire. Elle attrapa son bras avec sa deuxième main.

_ C'est… C'est urgent ?

La juriste n'était pas à l'aise. Peureuse depuis toujours, ses angoisses s'étaient décuplées depuis l'apparition du Diable, des anges et des démons dans sa vie. Ayant une imagination très fertile, restée seule dans un appartement sombre n'était pas une perspective excitante.

_ Oui, dit-il simplement, mais on pouvait sentir que cela le dérangeait légèrement.

_ Okay, j'ai honte, mais j'ai peur du noir. Faites réapparaître la lumière avec vos pouvoirs au moins ! C'est quand même vous qui causez ce temps pourri !

Lucifer souffla d'exaspération. Ce petit bout d'être humain commençait décidément à prendre ses aises. Malheureusement, cela était de sa propre faute, et le pire était que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

_ Cesse de dire des absurdités, et surveille ton langage, siffla-t-il, se donnant un air menaçant.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas montré cette facette despotique et inaccessible, mais après s'être autant rapprochés l'un de l'autre, Alice ne fut qu'émoustillée par cet élan d'autoritarisme. Ses pensées peu catholiques furent rapidement découvertes par le seigneur des démons. Il secoua la tête, ce qu'elle pouvait cette fois discerner, leurs yeux maintenant habitués à la pénombre.

_ Cesse également d'imaginer de telles choses, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux, continua-t-il dans un ton moins énervé et plutôt las.

Que voulait-il bien dire par là ? L'hôte des lieux se sentit infantilisée. Après tout, elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui en la matière. Cela dit, il semblait lui cacher quelque chose, alors elle préféra en rester là – il faut dire que c'était déjà assez gênant qu'il voie tous ses fantasmes. Elle le tira par le bras pour le diriger vers un buffet, dans l'espoir de trouver une lampe de poche.

_ Je suis désolée, mais je suis plus rassurée si vous êtes proche...

_ Pour qui me prends-tu ?! S'emporta-t-il en repoussant violemment sa main, la faisant ainsi reculer de quelques pas. Rappelle-toi à qui tu t'adresses, humaine !

Alice se tenait droite comme un piquet, maintenant tremblante après cet accès de colère. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être aussi familière pensa-t-elle. Sa nature naïve et optimiste lui faisait rapidement oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle aurait fait une bien piètre chasseuse, à essayer de comprendre les monstres et compatir pour leur condition. L'ange déchu regretta aussitôt s'être emporté, mais il était toujours en conflit permanent avec lui-même. En effet, il ne pouvait se laisser mener par le bout du nez par une créature qu'il était censé haïr sans même riposter quelque peu. A dire vrai, ses plans étaient quelque peu confus. La peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la femme lui tordait déjà les boyaux d'une façon beaucoup trop humaine, aussi choisit-il de disparaître.

L'étudiante n'eut même pas le temps d'être déçue qu'un énième éclair vint éclairer la pièce, lui glaçant le sang. Elle courut aussitôt dans sa chambre, ferma la porte à clé et fouilla vainement les tiroirs de sa commode. De toute façon, si elle avait acheté une lampe de poche un jour, elle s'en serait souvenue. Se sentant trop exposée dans son lit, elle attrapa sa grosse couette, s'enroula dedans et alla se caler par terre dans un coin. Chaque bruit, chaque craquement faisait accélérer son cœur. Cette fois-ci, elle en voulait à Lucifer. Cela semblait stupide, c'était un archange, un personnage biblique alors comment osait-elle ? Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher : il l'avait laissée dans cette situation délibérément. Alice tomba éventuellement de fatigue, lorsque l'orage se calma petit à petit.

Après une courte bataille, Lucifer retourna dans l'appartement. Tout était sombre et calme, le plateau de sucreries laissé dans le même état. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, et tiqua quand il remarqua que la porte était fermée à clé. Soit cette fille était en colère et ceci était un moyen de le montrer – même s'il pouvait se téléporter, soit elle avait vraiment peur, ce qu'il avait sous-estimé. Son cœur se serra instinctivement. Cette sensation était familière : elle ressemblait à ce qu'il ressentait quand il songeait à son défunt frère Gabriel. L'archange vola jusque dans la chambre, et découvrit l'humaine en boule dans un coin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir _coupable_. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était réveillée.

_ Lucifer… ? Marmonna Alice. Quelle heure il est ?

Ledit Lucifer jeta un coup d'œil aux gros chiffres lumineux sur le réveil. La jeune femme se releva difficilement, les muscles endoloris à cause de sa mauvaise position.

_ Trois heures dix.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ?

Le Porteur de lumière ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il allait falloir être honnête pour une fois : il aimait passer du temps avec cette humaine. C'était difficile de l'admettre, mais le nier serait stupide aux vues de son comportement.

_ Je ne sais pas.

Alice alla allumer sa lampe de chevet, laissant découvrir un ange déchu taché de sang. Cela était assez courant, mais cette fois-ci, c'était à un niveau supérieur. L'hôte des lieux n'osa cependant pas s'approcher de lui.

_ Vous vous êtes battu ?

_ Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule tout à l'heure.

L'étudiante se sentit tout à coup beaucoup mieux. Dans le langage du seigneur des démons, cela équivalait pratiquement à des excuses. Alors qu'elle croyait avoir fait un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière, il n'en était rien ! Pas rancunière, elle lui sourit gentiment.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, vous deviez partir. Et puis l'orage s'est calmé.

Aux larges bâillements de la juriste, Lucifer vint s'asseoir sur le lit, aux côtés de celle-ci. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était réunir leur corps, pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Lisant littéralement ses pensées, l'Etoile du matin attrapa la tête d'Alice, dans un geste toujours trop brusque, et la plaça contre son épaule. Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Cependant, elle n'osait toujours pas le toucher d'elle-même. La pluie battait toujours contre la fenêtre, un bruit relaxant raisonnant ainsi dans la pièce. Les paupières de l'humaine étaient lourdes, et elle se sentait glisser dans le sommeil.

_ C'est dommage que vous ne dormiez pas, vous pourriez rester, murmura-t-elle, épuisée.

Lucifer répondit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, et elle se sentait trop faible pour lui demander. Elle était presque certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même langue. Alice rassembla ses dernières forces pour se glisser dans son lit, l'ange toujours à son chevet. Il resta dans cette chambre une bonne partie de la nuit avant de repartir se battre. Le lendemain matin, l'étudiante se leva de bonne heure, tout à coup résolue à retourner travailler. En effet, avec ses obligations envers le Diable ayant été libérées, et leur relation se portant plutôt bien, elle pouvait retourner à l'université. Rester chez soi recluse n'était pas une bonne chose, alors elle se secoua. Si elle avait su ce qui allait lui arriver, elle ne serait jamais sortie. Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement jusqu'à sa faculté, la jeune femme fut interrompue par un grand homme au crâne dégarni, souriant, vêtu d'un costume élégant. Sa première impression fut bonne, mais disparut rapidement.

_ Bonjour Alice. Nous avons des choses à nous dire toi et moi.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle déjà sûre que cela allait mal finir.

_ Je suis Zachary.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, l'endroit où ils trouvaient avait changé. Alice en déduit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un ange. Pour le moment, les êtres célestes n'étaient pas très agréables, mais elle espérait que ce serait différent avec celui-ci.

_ Je vais faire court : cesse de t'immiscer dans l'Apocalypse. Lucifer est destiné à être tué par Michel, c'est ainsi. Alors sois une gentille petite humaine et reste à ta place.

Un sourire agaçant ne voulait quitter le visage de l'ange en costume. Le ton était médisant et moqueur. Décidément, ces créatures étaient de sacrés salauds. Par instinct de survie, Alice jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Rien n'était familier, ni le terrain vague à sa droite, ni l'entrepôt abandonné à sa gauche. Les routes principales semblaient être bien loin.

_ Je n'ai rien fait du tout, répondit-elle, tentant d'être assurée.

_ Oh, je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ça, menaça-t-il.

L'humaine se sentit soudainement en danger. Pourquoi l'aurait-il emmenée ici si ce n'était que pour la prévenir ?

_ Lucifer ! Hurla-t-elle au ciel. Un ange m'a enlevée, il s'appelle-

Une vive douleur l'interrompit brusquement. Zachary était maintenant très proche d'elle. La juriste baissa les yeux, pour voir le même pic qu'elle utilisait pour tuer les démons, mais cette fois-ci planté en plein milieu de son abdomen. L'ange le retira doucement, ce qui laissa échapper un petit jet de sang du ventre de la femme. Le liquide rouge se mit également à sortir de sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'écroula sur le sol.

_ Voilà, tu ne dérangeras plus personne maintenant, conclut Zachary avec son éternel sourire avant de disparaître.

Alice eut froid comme jamais auparavant. Ses membres tremblaient très violemment. Ça y était, elle le sentait : la vie quittait son corps. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. En effet, la douleur, la peur, le désespoir, tout cela était bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu se représenter. L'Enfer arrivait. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle murmura difficilement :

_ J-je ne sais pas o-où je suis, Lucifer… M-mourir…"


End file.
